MAKING HER HIS PRIORITY
by Smith39440
Summary: For Fitz, being a member of Hell's Angel MC was the most important thing in his life. But now he has realized that he must make Olivia his priority or risk losing her forever. Losing her is not an option!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is a completed Fanfic. I wanted to do something different. I hope you like it. Happy Reading**

* * *

To say that Fitz was pissed would be the understatement of the year. Olivia hadn't responded to his calls or text messages in a week. He could understand that she was upset by the things he said and did but it was getting ridiculous. He had tried to apologize over and over but she kept ignoring him. He had been outside of her apartment waiting for her to get home from work for over an hour. He would have waited inside but she changed the locks. If she was where he thought she was, doing what he thought she was doing, he was going to spank her little ass.

Fitz hopped back on his vintage Harley heading to Huntington Beach. Fitz used this time to reflect on his life as he drove the 30 minutes from Long Beach to what Liv referred to as one of the best beaches for surfing.

He scoffed and chuckled, "Surfing."

Yeah, who would have thought a bad ass biker guy like him would fall for a surfer chick. Three years ago, when Fitz joined Hell's Angels MC, he found a purpose for the first time in his life. It had always been him and his mom. His dad ditched them a long time ago. He learned how to hustle and helped his mom out with the bills. When he was 19, he got busted for selling drugs to an undercover cop. He did 3 years behind bars. The only person who visited him was his mom. While inside he met a guy called Rebel. Rebel told him about this Motorcycle Club his brother ran. Most of their business was illegal but eventually they would go full legit. Fitz used his time to get his GED and motorcycle repair certificate. After his release, Rebel's brother, Skull, employed him at club's bike shop. Fitz bought his vintage Harley for $600. It was totaled and damaged, but he spent a year fixing it up. Once his ride was ready, Skull let him into Hell's Angels as a prospect.

He felt a sense of belonging. The brotherhood was nothing like he had ever experienced before. They bonded over motorcycles, money and women. The club had a steady stream of whores that would service a brother at a moment's notice. Fitz loved that at first. He made money the legal way. He went on a few weapon runs but he mostly stayed at the shop. He was finally voted in as a member and the club became his family.

About a year ago, he was doing his usual scouting mission for the club. The guys had a big weapons deal going down in a week and Fitz was sent to scout various routes to see which one was better. On the way back to Long Beach, his bike started sounding funny. He decided to pull over to check it out. It was late evening, almost sunset when he pulled over at the beach. He took his time going through all of his systems trying to pinpoint the problem. Most of the beach goers were gone.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard an angelic voice say, "Hey, do you need some help?"

He looked up and was stunned by the beauty that stood before him. Her doe eyes were soft almost like they were calling out to him. She had a short wet bodysuit with the top half pulled down showing off her bikini top. He was too busy staring at her that it took him a minute to notice the pink surfboard in her arm.

After realizing he was staring, he responded, "No thanks, I think I can handle it."

She rolled her eyes, "I am sure a macho man like you can handle it but sometimes two heads are better than one."

He eyed her strangely, "You know about motorcycles?"

She laid her board down and walked closer, "Yeah, my dad co-owns a shop in Studio City. I think I was born on a bike and depending on who you ask, I think I was conceived on one too. My parents will neither confirm nor deny that rumor."

Fitz could not believe this little spitfire standing before him. He folded his arm making his leather motorcycle kutte pull tighter on his shoulder, "I guess you can help since I still can't figure out the problem."

She walked around the bike, "Nice, A Shovelhead FLH Electra Glide."

Fitz's eyes shot up, "Damn, you are good."

She smiled, "I know. What year?"

"74. Rebuilt it myself."

It was her turn to be impressed, "Wow, I am highly impressed. What's going on with her?"

Fitz smirked, "How do you know it's a her?"

She put her hand on her hips, "What's her name?"

Fitz chuckled, "Foxy!"

Liv smiled, "I like it. What's wrong with Foxy?"

He got down to business, "I noticed she was making a rattling noise but only when I reached a certain speed. I thought it was the valve stem but nope. I must admit, I am stump."

Liv did a slow walk around Foxy. She touched a few things and after a minute she gave him a big smile, "I know what it is."

Fitz shook his head, "No way. I have been looking for 20 minutes and you spent less than one. I do this for a living. There is no way you know the problem."

Liv held out her hand, "Bet. Winner's choice?"

Fitz eyed her, "Before I accept, one question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She turned her head to the side, "Why? I am not sleeping with you."

"I was going to ask for a date but only if you don't have a boyfriend."

She nodded, "You are in luck. My last guy was a douche which means I am currently single. What about you? I am sure there is a string of heartbroken women somewhere."

Fitz shook his head, "Naw, never promised anyone anything. I am single and free."

He shook her hand.

She smiled, "Ok, Mister biker, you have yourself a bet."

He folded his arms, "Miss know it all, what's your verdict?"

She laughed, "Your license plate is loose."

His mouth dropped open, "What the fuck?" He walked to the back of his bike.

She pulled at his tag to show, "Yeah, my dad encountered this problem before. He billed the guy over $1000 only to find out it was the license plate. Of course, he never told the guy that. He did put in the man hours, so it was still kind of legitimate."

Fitz pulled out his screwdriver from his saddlebags and tightened the screws, "That better be it. If not, I will find you and ask for refund on the bet."

She shook her head, "No refund, besides all I want is a simple date."

He was surprised, "A date with a tattooed no-good biker?"

She shrugged, "You are tattooed, and you are a biker. Your kutte says Hell's Angels and the bike certainly proves that you ride. But I don't think you are no good. There is good in everyone."

He nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket, "What's your name and number? I want to put it in my phone."

"Olivia Pope." She gave him her number. She looked at his name on his kutte, "Bones, is that your name?"

He smiled, "That is my club name, but my real name is Fitzgerald Grant. You can call me Fitz."

She smirked, "I must be special if I am getting your government name."

He called her phone and she saved it to her phone. He looked around at the beach, "You come here a lot."

She looked towards the beach, "Yeah, mostly in the evenings. It's the perfect beach to surf. Plus, I have a competition in two weeks to prepare for."

"You're a pro surfer, you know about motorcycles and you are gorgeous. Why are you single?"

"Cuz I don't like bullshitters."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Me either." He swung his leg over his bike, "I will call you later and we can discuss the date."

"I look forward to it."

They parted ways. A week later Fitz asked her out and took her on a nice romantic date even though they had to drive her car. Mostly for the first few months of hanging out, they drove her car or met up somewhere. They would spend a couple nights a week at each other's houses. They even gave each other a key. Although people at that stage in a relationship would be classified as dating or boyfriend/girlfriend, Fitz had never wanted to put a label on their relationship. They just were. After Rebel was released from the joint, Fitz and the MC took him to a strip club owned and run by the club. He came home stumbling drunk smelling like perfume. Liv was livid. He couldn't tell her that all night those women tried to give him dances and he turned them all down. He had a rep to protect and he didn't want her to know that she was the only woman he thought about all of the time.

That night they agreed to be exclusive although they already were. Fitz played it off like it might be hard for him to be with just her, but he hadn't considered being with another woman since he met her. He just never told her. He will admit at times he acted indifferent and nonchalant about her when on the inside he burned deeply for her.

He was done reflecting by the time he made it to the beach. Fitz saw her Jeep Wrangler before he pulled into the beach parking lot. She had a few boards strapped to the top but two were missing.

He ground his teeth, "She better not be surfing."

He parked and walked towards the water. She was standing by the edge in her two-piece bikini with her shades on. He saw one of her boards near her foot.

He walked up behind her, "If you have been surfing in your condition, I will spank your little ass."

She scoffed without turning around, "I didn't know you were so worried about my 'condition.' If I was surfing that should be right up your alley. Wasn't it you who wanted me to get rid of it?"

He sighed, "Bunny, you know I didn't mean that. I was just caught off guard."

She turned to face, "Don't come here with your stupid pet names making demands of me. I told you I was pregnant and all you could think about was how it affected your life. How you were in no shape to be a father. I didn't plan this. I didn't want this. The condom broke. It was a fucking freak accident. I am not asking you for shit." She turned back to face the water.

He took a deep breath to stay calm, "Bunny, I am sorry. I did not think about what I was saying. I would never want you to get rid of our baby."

She stood silently for a moment. She had held strong to her anger all week. With him here now, she was slowly breaking inside. She turned again towards him, "I have been thinking all week. I have done nothing but think. We have been seeing each other for a year but I slowly realized how I have settled with you. You leave at a moment's notice and stay gone all hours of the day and night with your club. I spend most of the time wondering who or what you are doing."

He interrupted, "Baby-"

She held up her hand stopping him, "I know you promised that we were exclusive, yet you come home smelling like perfume with lipstick on your collar. You get defensive when I ask why I have never met any of your brothers from the club."

"You've met Rebel."

She slowly nodded, "By accident. He stopped by your place because you didn't answer your phone. You haven't taken any interest in my life. I've had over 30 competitions and you've only been to one. We don't talk about anything important or real. You don't even want to label what we are. I have never tried to change you, Fitz. I have never judge you. But I need to be with someone who will make me a priority and not an option."

He stared at her for a moment, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I can't break up with someone I was never dating."

A male voice sounded from the water, "Wow, Liv that was amazing." The guy came up on shore carrying a surfboard. Fitz immediately recognized it as one of Liv's. That solved one mystery.

Liv smiled at the guy, "I told you that you needed a shorter board. Those waves in Maui are going to be sick."

The guy smiled back at Liv, "You sure you are okay letting me borrow it for the competition."

She nodded, "Yeah, I can't use it. Someone should."

"It's awesome that they are going to let you be a sideline reporter. Nothing like free trip to Hawaii."

Liv laughed, "Yeah, my sponsors have me doing some signing and photo shoots. It's still a working vacation."

"Well, I will be there to hold you hand or hair if you have to vomit again during takeoff or landing."

She raised her hand and they high fived, "Awesome, I will definitely need that. Text me and let me know what time you are picking me for the airport."

He nodded, "Cool. Call you later."

Dude walked off and Fitz was in a state shock. He pointed to the dude, "Who the fuck is that guy?"

Liv looked at him, "He is my teammate."

Fitz's frustration was coming back, "No, what the fuck is his name? Why is he picking you up? Why does he have your fucking number? Why does he hold your hand or touch your hair? Why wasn't I introduced?"

Liv rolled her eyes behind her shades, "His name is Tyson. He always picks me up. We split car storage fees at the airport. He is my teammate and we train together sometimes. He sits next to me on the plane and I hate the bumpy takeoff and landing plus last time I got sick on the landing. Being a good friend, he held my hair back. I didn't introduce you because you aren't important enough. Not anymore."

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, "Bunny, you are testing my patience right now. I am torn between wanting to kick his ass or spank yours. You are everything to me and you know it."

She put her hands on her hip, "When do I know it, Fitz? When have you shown me? When have you told me? I have been in love with you for over 6 months, but I was scared that you would reject me the minute I told you. You always have time for your club. You are all about you rep and your image as a bad ass biker dude who did time. I know a baby messes that up and I am sorry."

Fitz shook his head, "I ride you on the back of my bike all the time. No other woman including my mom has ever ridden on the back. In a biker's world, that's as good as an engagement ring."

"I don't live in a biker's world. I live in the real world. In the real world, that's not enough."

Fitz pointed to her board, "I would never ask you to give up surfing for me."

She took off her shades and he saw her watery eyes for the first time, "You'd never have to. I would have dropped everything for you. Right now, I am choosing our baby over surfing. I made over 300 grand last year from winning or placing in my competitions. I am sacrificing what I love most for who I love the most. This baby is my everything and I will make sure he or she knows it."

She picked up her board and started walking towards her car.

He followed behind her, "Bunny, I think we should talk about this."

"Go on with your 'Bunny', Fitz. Go be Bones with your friends. Go be happy."

He watched her put the board on top of her jeep and strap it down. He was at a lost as to what to do or say. He decided to focus on the baby, "When is your next appointment?"

She yanked on the straps, "Next Thursday. I wanted to try a different OB. They were able to fit me in early."

"How long will you be in Hawaii?"

She grabbed her sundress and put it on, "I leave early tomorrow which is Friday and I come back Tuesday."

He frowned because usually she is only gone 2-3 days. This time she will be gone 5 days. "Why so many days?"

She scoffed, "If you must know, Friday is press day. Saturday and Sunday are competition days. I have a few shoots Monday and Tuesday. My sponsors are trying to squeeze in a lot before I start showing."

Fitz saw her getting in the car and knew his time was up, "Bunny-"

"Save it Fitz. I will tell you when and where my appointments are. You can show up or not that's on you."

She pulled out leaving Fitz standing there. He knew one thing for sure, they were far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv was up early the next morning at 6 am to get ready for her flight. Tyson was there to pick her up at 7.

Liv opened the door, "Hey, Ty, are ready to ride some waves?"

He smiled big, "I am bringing home the trophy!"

He grabbed Liv's bag and put it in the trunk of his car. Liv got in the passenger seat and they took off towards the airport.

After few minutes in the drive, Tyson broke the silence, "I don't mean to be nosy or anything but who was that guy you were talking to yesterday? He looked like he wanted to rip my head off or something."

Liv shook her head, "He is no one. Just some guy I went out with a few times. Nothing special."

He smiled, "Does that mean you may be open to going out with me?"

She gave him a small smile, "You are a great guy and everything, but I am taking a break from dating for a while. I got too much on my plate right now."

He nodded, "I understand. It sucks that your injury is keeping you from competing. You are an awesome surfer."

She agreed, "I am but at least I get to put my journalism degree to more use. Working part-time at ESPN magazine has really been fun. They allow me to still compete and I have done a few features for them. I have control over their Instagram account this weekend and they want me to take tons of pictures with hot surfers. I've let my followers know so they can follow the page and comment on the pictures."

"Hot guys, huh? Will I make the cut?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "You will certainly make the cut. I will send followers to your page and ask them support my teammate."

He winked at her, "Appreciate the love!"

They arrived at the airport, got through security and made it to their gate in time for boarding.

Once they were seated on the plane, Liv took out her phone, "Ok, selfie time!"

Tyson leaned towards her and she snapped a picture.

She posted it to Instagram with the caption: 'HEADED TO MAUI WITH THE SUPER SEXY TYSONGRAY. UNABLE TO COMPETE BUT I WILL BE INTERVIEWING MORE SEXY SURFER GUYS FOR ESPNMAGAZINE AND SUPPORTING MY TEAMMATE! STAY TUNED!'

She turned off her phone and laid her head back.

Tyson looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just tired. Haven't slept much this past week."

"Well we are on a 5-hour flight. That should be plenty of time to for some rest. Once we get there, we have to check in and get to Press Day."

She chuckled humorously, "I am used to sitting in my booth and letting the press come to me now I am the one that has walk from booth to booth. It's going to be a fun day."

She closed her eyes and cursed Fitz under her breath. All he cared about was his life and how the baby affected him. No one other than her sponsors and boss knew she was pregnant. Everyone else just thought she was injured. This was a trial run. If she did good, then she could still tour with the surf circuit but as a reporter and nonparticipant.

She thought Fitz was her soulmate and she was his peace. She could tell when he had a rough day. He needed to dominate her, and she got off on it. Sometimes she would purposely pick a fight with him so he would punish her. He understood her in ways no other guy had. She needed a firm hand and a strong man. Most guys were simple pretenders. But not Fitz. He was 100% alpha male. She will admit that she put up with a lot of his bullshit because he became her heart. She did settle with him because she was afraid that she would never meet another man like him.

She always laughed about how he asked her to go on their first date. If she were honest, he didn't really ask. He told her.

She was surfing that day and when she checked her phone, she had a missed call from him.

She called him back and he immediately answered, "I expect all of my calls to be answered. I hate leaving voice messages."

She playfully rolled her eyes at his high handedness, "Forgive me, Master. I was out catching a few waves and I didn't need my phone to get lost in the ocean."

He smirked, "I agree which is why from now on you will text me before and after you catch your waves. We can avoid future infractions on your part."

She laughed, "Yes, your majesty. Can we get to the business of your previous call that I am returning?"

"I am taking you out this Friday at 6:30. We will take your car, but I will drive. No one rides on the back of my bike unless they are worthy. Text me your address tonight and be ready."

She scoffed, "What if I had plans?"

He spoke with authority, "Cancel them because no plans are more important than your date with me. I will have your undivided attention and you will have mine as well. The only thing I require is you and your car. The rest I will handle."

She smiled, "Fine! I will text you my address tonight."

"Good. I look forward to it."

The plane had reached its cruising altitude as Liv thought about how he picked her up wearing a black t-shirt under his black leather motorcycle cut with blue jeans and black heavy boots. That was usually his style of dressed and she thought he looked absolutely sexy in it.

He took her to dinner at an Italian restaurant where they drunk red wine and talked about any and everything. Dinner and conversation was light and fluffy. He ate off her plate without asking because her food looked too good to pass up.

After dinner, he took her to see a gruesome horror movie. He laughed because she dug her claws into his arm throughout the whole movie. Later he admitted that he went to see that movie so she would pull on him. It showed her faith that she trusted him to protect her from danger.

After they landed and checked into the hotel, she and Tyson parted ways. Liv did her press tour. She took pictures with the latest and hottest surfers on the planet. Many gladly granted her request to be photographed with her without their shirts on. She posted a steady stream of pictures to hers and ESPN magazines Instagram accounts. She asked her fans to rate each guy's hotness which opened a lively and interesting discussion.

Her boss texted her to let her know that she was doing a great job. The magazine had a massive increase in followers. She had to post a sexy shirtless picture of Tyson. They were both Billabong spokespersons which made them teammates. She had to get more pictures of him than anyone else. There were various comments asking if they were a couple or saying they looked cute. Someone even said they would make beautiful babies together.

After Press Day was completed, there was small party held on the beach. She was tired, but she stuck it out for an hour. She got more pictures to please her boss and sponsors. Exhaustion finally hit her body and she called it a night.

During the day she received three messages from Fitz, but she never read them or responded.

 **FITZ:** I hope you made it safely. Take care of yourself and the baby.

 **FITZ:** Thinking about you and wishing you were here with me.

 **FITZ:** IT IS TAKING EVERYTHING IN MY BODY AND SOUL NOT TO HOP ON THE NEXT FLIGHT TO KICK EVERYONE OF THOSE GUYS IN THE ASS! THAT'S AN INFRACTION, BUNNY!

Liv groaned and rolled her eyes. What the hell was he bitchin about now? He can't seriously know about all those guys. It's not like he has an Instagram account or followed her. Someone must have said something to him, but she couldn't understand who. They have no mutual friends besides he has never shown any interest in her surfing. He would ask how her competition went but nothing too detailed. She honestly didn't have time for his bullshit. She plugged her phone into her charger and went to sleep.

X X

Fitz groaned as he woke up the next morning. He had a late night at the compound helping the brothers prepare for the party tonight. Several prospects would be receiving their kutte. He was really just killing time trying to not think about this mess he was in with Olivia. He knows he fucked up. There is no question about it. He thought he could play it cool and not give away how much she truly meant to him. The good news was he was very convincing. Maybe too convincing because she believes he doesn't care about her or have any true feelings for her.

The truth was he is head over heels in love with her. He had his brother, Goggles, set him up an Instagram account and he only followed her and anything she was involved in. He felt several stab wounds to the heart yesterday seeing her posting all of this pictures with all those guys especially that asshat Tyson. He looked like he was sitting to close to her on the plane. He was smiling like she was his woman. It will be a cold day in hell before he allows that to happen.

Goggles was kind of a nerd, but he was cool with getting Fitz hooked up. Fitz could live stream all of her surfing meets. He never missed watching her in competition plus he has every magazine she has ever been featured in or wrote an article for. He buys them and keeps them locked at the shop. He has read every article she has ever written. She consumes so much of his thoughts that he feels like he can't breathe unless she is near.

He was at the shop yesterday when he checked her Instagram page. He was hot when he saw her picture with that douche. He noticed her mentioning taking over the ESPN Magazine page and decided to check it out. He had already sent her two messages making sure she was ok and telling her that he missed her. When he saw all of those pictures with the other dudes and the comments about looking like a cute couple, he wanted to destroy something. He went into his office and found a flight to Hawaii leaving in 3 hours. Everything in him wanted to buy that ticket but he knew if he messed up her life any more than he had, he would never get her back.

He went back and finished his work. After work, he went to the clubhouse because the Prez had called Church (a meeting). They discussed upcoming runs and other things. Fitz was asked if the shop had enough time to handle repairs from a club out of town. He and Buzz, his co-worker, said they could accommodate them. They talked about preparing for the party for the prospects patching in. All of this was going on, but his mind and heart were in Hawaii. He helped setup for the party and just did mindless things to keep from checking his phone.

When he got home and saw a picture she posted from a party, he was livid. She knows she gets 5 slaps on her ass for every infraction. He remembers the first time he spanked her. They had been seeing each other for 3 months. He had called her, and she didn't answer. She later called back to say she wanted to catch a few waves before the storm came. She said the wind made the waves stronger. The only thing he said was he would be at her house later that night.

He knocked around 8 pm, she answered the door smiling, "Hey, Handsome."

He quickly closed the door and pulled her by her hair crushing his lips into hers. He bit her lip forcefully and put his other hand around her neck. He pulled back and noticed the arousal in her eyes, "What is our agreement when you go surfing?"

She licked her lip where he had bitten her, "I am supposed to call or text you before and after."

He slowly walked her towards the couch, "Exactly. Something could have happened to you and I wouldn't know. I told you I hate my calls not being answered. Now you have an infraction that must be taken care of."

He took her by surprise pushing her over the arm of the couch leaving her ass in the air, "Fitz!"

He grabbed her tight booty shorts and underwear yanking them down and off her body. Her lower half was naked, "You are lucky it was me that came here tonight. If another man sees you in those damn shorts, I will spank your ass until my hand hurts. Do you understand?"

She whimpered, "Yes, sir."

He slowly rubbed her ass, "You get 5 hit for each infraction. If you are a good girl, I will give you a treat afterwards."

SLAP!

The first hit took her by surprise.

Fitz rubbed the spot he had hit, "One!"

He alternated between each cheek counting out each one.

Liv pain slowly morphed into pleasure. When he reached five, she moaned, "More!"

He groaned in pleasure, "Yes, baby!" He spanked her five more times stopping to feel the wetness between her legs, "My baby loves getting spanked. Can you be a good girl?"

Feeling his fingers in her pussy was like magic, "Yes, I can be good."

He got on his knees spreading her pussy bringing it closer to his mouth, "Here is your reward, baby!"

The second she felt his tongue on her pussy she came like never before. Their sex had been amazing so far with a little rough play mixed it. He has always been dominant but delicate. This was what she had been missing in her life.

He tongue-fucked her through her orgasm. When she came back down, she felt light as a feather.

He stood up pulling a condom from his pocket. He pushed his pants and boxers down then slipped on the condom. He gripped her hips and pushed his huge cock into her tight pussy.

He groaned, "Fuck baby. I missed this pussy."

She moaned, "Fuck me!"

He gripped her harder as he pounded into her more, "This is mine. I am claiming you. Say it!"

"I am yours."

"Mine. Only mine."

He thrusts became more aggressive until she couldn't take it anymore, "I am coming!"

He growled, "Come on me. Squeeze my cock!"

She screamed, "Fitz!" as she came.

He followed behind into pure euphoria. When he finally came down, he pulled out of her and laid her down on the couch. He disposed of the condom then carried her to her bedroom. He finished stripping them both before climbing into bed.

When she finally got her bearings, she spoke, "You seem to think I am supposed to do everything you say."

He stroked her face with his fingers, "That is correct. If I say jump, you better turn into a bunny and hop all over the damn place."

She started laughing, "Really, a bunny?"

He smiled, "Yeah, my bunny. As a matter of fact, that's what I am going to call you from now on. Bunny!"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I hate it."

He rolled on top of her, "Too bad, my bunny."

They made love countless times that night. He had his bunny and he was happy. He didn't realize how not knowing if she was safe bothered him so much until she didn't answer her phone. Now she only didn't answer when she was mad at him. Like right now.

It still didn't stop him from calling. But like before, it went to voicemail. He left a message this time, "Bunny, you are really trying my patience. At least let me know you are okay."

He hung up and decided to get dressed for the day. After he showered, he put on his clothes. As he was walking out the door, his phone pinged.

 **BUNNY:** The baby is fine.

That was all her message said but he got what she was trying to say. She was saying that her safety was no longer his concern. They were connected by the baby only which is ironic since he wanted her to get rid of it at first. Now he couldn't be happier that she went against his wishes.

He hopped on his bike and went to the clubhouse. Most of the guys were there hanging out. It was close to noon. He knew Hawaii was 3 hours behind, so he had time to kill before the surf competition. He helped the brothers stock the bar and carry food in for the brothers' old ladies.

The three hours passed in no time. Fitz found a corner in the main room with his phone and earbuds. He found the live streaming site that Goggles had told him. They showed two commentators in the booth talking about the competition and prize money. After a few minutes, he heard Olivia's name.

The guy commentator said, "Many of you who follow surfing will know our sideline reporter. Olivia Pope took the surf world by storm at the age of 16. Many people doubted her because of the color of her skin. Saying surfing is typically a white male sport. But Ms. Pope silenced her critics by taking on the best and beating them. Since then she has been on a tear. At the tender age of 22, she is currently the #1 ranked female surfer. Unfortunately, she is unable to compete today due to an injury she sustained at practice, but she is putting her journalism degree from USC to good use by being our eyes and ears on the ground. Let us go to Olivia, who is standing outside the competitors' tent."

The camera went to Olivia and Fitz felt his heart squeeze. She looked as beautiful as always did. He truly missed her.

She smiled into the camera, "Thanks Phil. I am going to give our viewers a glimpse into the behind the scenes preparations that they never see. Behind me is the competitors' tent but you can only come here 10 minutes before your heat. Today we have 15 heats which give each surfer 10 minutes to catch the best wave. The top two from each heat will go in the next 5 heats. Then those top five will compete for the final two spots. Then it's winner takes all. The competitors' tent is where you come to get in your zone."

She moved towards another tent next to it, "This is the medical tent. Many people don't understand how dangerous surfing can be. You can easily wipeout and get knocked around. Your head and body can be tossed like a rag doll. I've had my shoulder dislocated by being tossed about by a rough wave causing me to hit an underwater boulder. This tent is more necessary than many people know."

She walked a little closer to the water by a crew of lifeguards, "These guys here are a disoriented surfers first line of defense. They watch the water closely looking for any signs of distress. They will hop on their jet ski with a tow stretcher and race to save their lives."

She stood next to a buff guy that looks like The Rock, "This is Rob Dennis. He is the Head Lifeguard and Supervisor. Rob, how often do you train for this?"

He smiled, "We train daily. It is important to stay fresh. I love to use the element of surprise. My lifeguards never know if it's a real-life situation or a test. We only want the best of the best."

Liv slid the mic back to her, "I am glad that you and your lifeguards are truly dedicated to your job. More people compete here than anywhere else simply because of the beauty that Hawaii is."

He smiled, "Yes, we have a major increase in alertness before and after the competition. Everyone wants to be the next champion. I would love to take you out and show you the beauty of Hawaii that most tourists never see or appreciate."

It took Liv a minute to realize he was flirting and asked her out on live TV. She played it off, "You are very charming, but I will let you get back to your duty." She looked into the camera, "Back to you, Phil."

Fitz wanted to smash his phone into the ground. He had to do something. He could feel her slipping through his fingers. He had to think.

They had the patch-in ceremony where 3 prospects became full brothers. Fitz mostly walked around drinking beer. He slowed after his third one.

Buzz came up to him at the bar, "Yo, Bones, Denise wanted to know if you wanted some company tonight. You look like you are on edge."

Fitz downed his beer, "Tell her to fuck off."

Denise was a club whore he fucked one time when he first joined the brotherhood. After seeing the way she and the other whores were passed around, he wouldn't touch her with a 10-foot dick. Plus, his dick only wanted one woman. His Bunny.

Buzz pointed to another girl, "What about Crissy? She's new. She's Diamond's sister. She hasn't been with too many guys here. I heard she gives good head."

Fitz stood and shook his head, "No thanks."

Fitz walked out back to sit on the porch. He pulled the feedback up on his phone. He saw Liv interview surfers as they came out of the water. At least he could see her even if she chose to ignore him.

After 30 minutes, Fitz looked up to see Skull, the club's President, standing in doorway. He pulled out his earbuds, "What's up, Prez?"

He sat in the lounge chair next to Fitz, "Bones, you know what makes a good president?"

Fitz shook his head, "No."

"Being observant. I watch every one of my men and I know when something is going on with them. Like I know you are distracted. Who is she?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "Olivia."

Skull smiled, "Pretty name. Do you have a picture?"

Fitz looked through his phone. He had so many pictures of her sleeping but those were for his eyes only. He found one he took of her on the beach. He showed it to Skull.

Skull was impressed, "She is hot man. How long have you been together?"

He shrugged, "About a year."

Skull frowned, "A fucking year Bones! You've been exclusive with this chick a year and you haven't brought her here to meet your brothers. What the fuck?"

Fitz eyes him with skepticism, "How do you I've been exclusive?"

Skull touched his temple, "Observant. I know what goes on in my club. I know Buzz is fucking Diamond from the strip club. I know Rebel is back and forth between several of the whores. I know Goggles been with this college chick. You? You've been turning down pussy left and right. You won't even take a lap dance at the strip club. You are always on your phone watching some surf shit. What's up, Bones? Looks like you could use someone to talk to."

Fitz looked down at his phone at the picture of Liv, "I fucked up. I tried to keep her separated from the club because I wanted to be selfish and keep her to myself. I wanted her to believe we were just casual and I could still do what I wanted. I saw how my indifference ate at her and I still kept being an ass. I would hug my mom or one of the club's old ladies then go to her with their perfume scent on me. I played mind games with her heart but now she wants nothing to do with me."

Skull looked inside at his wife talking to some people, "When I was younger, I almost lost Beth."

Fitz looked at Beth. He knew she and Skull had been together for almost 10 years. They had 3 kids together, "What happened?"

Skull sighed, "You have to remember I was with another MC. Everything illegal you can think about, we did. I had just seen one of my brothers get killed and it tore his Old Lady up. I didn't want that for Beth, so I broke up with her. It got ugly because she knew I was full of shit. She came to my house after I ignored her for three days. I picked her up and literally threw her out my house."

Fitz shook his head, "Damn!"

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought I was protecting her. After a week, I couldn't do it anymore. She was my light in all of this darkness. I went to her house, but she wasn't there. After searching everywhere, her mom told me she moved to Arizona with her sister. I got pissed. I hopped on my bike drove down to get her. I ended up punching her sister's husband in the face. I threw her ass over my shoulder then left. I put her on my bike drove to the nearest hotel. I spanked her ass good for leaving me. I showed her that she was truly mine but more importantly, I showed her I was sorry. She hasn't left my side since."

Fitz looked from Beth to Skull, "My girl's pregnant."

Skull looked surprised, "No shit! Congratulations brother!"

Fitz shook his head, "I asked her to get rid of it because at the time I saw it as something getting between us, but I want that baby so fucking much that I can barely breathe. She's in Hawaii at this surf thing and it rips my heart apart seeing her taking pictures with all of these guys. I know it's for work, but there is nothing that says she's mine."

"What do you want?"

He looked at her picture, "I want my family." He chuckled softly, "You know I went to her company's Christmas party. I showed up in my kutte looking rugged because I really didn't want to go. I wanted her to be embarrassed about who I was then she'd never ask me to go again."

Skull smiled, "I'm guessing she wasn't."

Fitz laughed, "Hell no. She smiled brightly and showed me off to everyone. I thought her coworkers would be stuck up, but they were cool. After that sometimes I would take her to work and pick her up on my bike. It kinda made her the cool kid."

Skull laughed, "Wow, man. That's what's up. She loves you for you."

He nodded, "Yeah, I just want her home with me."

Skull thought for a moment, "Listen, the club has a few vacant houses in the area. As a club table member, you welcome to have one for you and your family. It's an offer I give to a few I deem worthy. You can come and look at the pictures then decide which one you want."

Fitz nodded with determination, "Yeah, definitely. I'm going to need a few brothers to help me move and someone that can pick a lock."

Skull stood up and extended his hand, "I got you brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Liv got through competition days (Saturday and Sunday) with no issues. Monday morning, she had a beach photo shoot for her sponsors Billabong, Vans and RipCurl. Since Tyson came in second place, Billabong decided to add him to a few pictures with her to give him more exposure. Billabong had moved Tyson from New Jersey to California hoping he could piggyback from Olivia's success, but he had to win more competitions. Second place was okay, but he knew he had to do better.

They took a break between shoots and Liv decided to check her phone. She had talked to her parents yesterday, but her mother always texted daily to check on her.

She had three text messages waiting but they were all from Fitz.

 **Fitz:** What time does your flight get in tomorrow, I will pick you up

An hour later. **Fitz:** Fine, don't tell me, I will just wait at the airport all day and night if I have to.

 **Fitz:** If I see Pretty Boy near you, I will fuck him up.

She sighed because she knew she was pushing him. He once punched a guy for brushing up against her ass. She believed him. Tyson was too nice of a guy to get mixed into her drama. She texted him back.

 **Olivia:** My flight gets in at 8:30 p.m. Tyson leaves today. I will be alone on my flight home. Now you can calm your caveman tendencies.

He replied quickly. **Fitz:** I will calm down when my woman and my baby are home with me where they belong.

 **Olivia:** You don't do labels remember. It is what it is.

 **Fitz:** Fuck that shit, bunny. I've given you time to be angry, but that shit is over with now. I expect a text every hour letting me know you are okay.

She rolled her eyes. **Olivia:** In case you didn't know, I am working. I can't drop everything and do what you want me to do. Those days are over.

 **Fitz:** Those days are never over. YOU ARE MINE.

 **Olivia:** Yeah, I know but the problem is you were never mine.

 **Fitz:** Bunny… Call me tonight after your shoot.

 **Olivia:** Can't. I have a date with a lifeguard.

 **Fitz:** OH MY GOD! You are asking for me to spank your ass.

 **Olivia:** Calm down asshole. It is a promotional date that my boss wants me to do.

 **Fitz:** I don't give a fuck. Bunny, I am seriously running out of patience with you.

The photographer's assistant called them back to the set.

 **Olivia:** Gotta go back to the shoot. I got to work to support the baby.

 **Fitz:** Trust me, you and our baby will never want for a thing.

 **Olivia:** Unfortunately, I can't trust someone I don't know

She left and went back to the set. Tyson left around noon. Liv did a couple more shoots at different locations. She went on her promotional date with the lifeguard who asked her out. She document it on the magazine's Instagram page. He took her to a beautiful waterfall hidden in the mountains. Throughout the whole date she wished the guy was Fitz. She fought hard to keep from responding to his multiple texts asking if she was okay and for her to call him.

At dinner, Rob finally voiced his concern, "I feel like you are here, but your mind is a thousand miles away."

She smiled hesitantly, "I am sorry, but I have a lot going on right now. My boss wanted me on this date because social media was pushing for it after you asked me out on air. Honestly, my head is messed up and I am really confused."

He leaned back in his chair, "Sounds like a guy issue. I can be your sounding board if you need someone to talk to. Whatever your reasoning for being here, you are here. It may help clear your mind."

Liv thought for a moment, "Okay, I will give you the gist of it because no offense, I don't know you."

He laughed and raised his hands, "None taken."

She sighed, "There is this guy that I have been with for while. I feel like a freaking yo-yo with my emotions when it comes to him. He says he doesn't want to label us, yet he calls me his woman. He gets upset when a guy looks in my direction. He hasn't told me he loves me, but he does things that make me believe he does."

"Like what?"

"He brings me lunch some days whether I am at home or at the office. If he has a rough day, he says he needs me in his bed at night to sleep peacefully. I have to text him periodically to let him know I am okay or there will be hell to pay."

Rob nodded, "Okay then what's the problem?"

She groaned, "The problem is the things he says and the way he acts sometimes don't match up. He wants me in his bed, but he may not come home till 1 in the morning smelling like perfume with lipstick on his collar. He says things like love is for suckers and he is incapable of love. He is a part of a motorcycle club but when I ask what he does, he says 'it's club business.' I have never met any of his friends. He hasn't met my family, nor has he taken any interest in my job or surfing. I ended it over a week ago, but he has text me nonstop ever since. He is going ape shit crazy because I am here with other guys, but I am questioning if he even has a right to care."

"Wow. How long were you together?"

She wiped her face, "A whole year of settling for less than I wanted or deserved. I will not do that again."

Rob nodded, "I agree. People can only treat you how you allow them to. Only you know what's best for you. If you take him back, then you need to make your needs and wants known from the start. If he can't meet them then it's best to end it before it starts. Sometimes people don't know what they have until it's gone."

Liv sipped her soda, "I think right now, I am just tired of the bullshit."

He raised his glass and they toasted, "That can work too."

X X

Fitz had been working nonstop getting the house ready for Olivia. He bought them a King size bed because they both only had full size and he wanted her to have room throughout her pregnancy. He left the house mostly bare wanting her to add her personal touch to it. He chose a 3-bedroom house within walking distance to the beach.

Tuesday, his nerves were all over the place. His brothers had helped move his and Liv's belongings out of their apartments and into the house. He even bought a new Dodge Ram pickup truck because he needed something to carry his family around in.

Before he left for the airport, he went to visit his ma. When he walked in, she was having dinner with her boyfriend and neighbor, Mr. Ricky. Fitz approved as long as he took care of his mother.

She smiled when she saw him, "Fitz! I wasn't expecting you today. Do you want me to fix you a plate?"

Fitz shook his head, "Naw, I am not staying long. I need to head to the airport in a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you a few things in person."

She put down her fork and gave him her attention, "Okay, what's up?"

He took a deep breath, "I have a girlfriend or at least she will be when I get her back."

She frowned, "What do you mean back? I've been saying for years that you needed to settle down and you would always brush me off. How long were you with her the first time?"

He braced himself, "A year."

She slammed her hand on the table, "Goddamn it, Fitz! You've been with this girl a year and you've never mentioned her to your mother. That is seriously fucked up. What's her name?"

He nodded, "Olivia. And yeah, I know it's fucked up and I think that's one of the reasons she left me. One of the many reasons she left me."

His mother shook her head, "Fitz-"

He raised his hand to stop her, "I know I've disappointed you again, but I am trying to make it right. I got us a house and I have moved her in with me."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Does she know she has moved in with you?"

He smirked, "She will in a few hours. But I need to tell you something else."

She sighed, "What is it now? Do I have a grandchild I don't know about as well?"

Fitz laughed, "Not yet but you will in a few months."

His mother squealed, "Oh my god! I am going to have a grand baby. You hear that Ricky?"

Ricky looked at Fitz, "You've made her day."

She got up from the table and hugged him, "You need to go and make this right. I don't care if you have to grovel and I expect you both for dinner Friday night."

He kissed his mom on the cheek, "Yes ma'am."

Fitz headed to the airport with his nerves on edge. Liv had text him when she was boarding the plane. He knew he had an uphill battle ahead of him. She was the most stubborn person he had ever met. The fact that she was headstrong and independent made her submission to him even more special.

He parked the truck and headed to the baggage claim area. People turned their heads when he walked by. They've probably never seen a tattooed biker in his leather kutte with flowers and stuffed bunny. If this is who he had to be to get his Bunny back, then so be it.

Thirty minutes after arriving, he saw her descending on the escalator. She noticed him standing there behind her shades. As she walked towards him, she hesitated with her steps. He was done letting her pull away from him.

He walked towards her with determination. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug before she even realized what happened.

He kissed her temple, "I missed you, Bunny."

She put her arms around him hugging him back. She wanted to say she missed him too, but she kept it inside.

He pulled back a little and put his forehead against hers, "I know you missed me too, but I also know that I've hurt you. You have every right to be cautious with your heart, but I promise to take good care of it from now on."

She felt her eyes swell with tears as he kissed her forehead.

He pulled back completely and handed her the flowers and bunny, "I am ashamed to say I don't really know your favorite flower, but I will learn. When I saw this bunny, I had to get it. I figured it could be the baby's first stuffed animal."

She sniffed as a tear fell, "You said you weren't a flower-giving kind of guy."

He took her hand and gave her a serious expression, "I will be a whatever kind of guy you need me to be."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Because you and this baby are everything to me."

She pulled her hand back, "So this is about the baby?"

He frowned, "What? No! This is not about the baby. This is about you and me. Okay. There are things that I really want to say to you, but I would rather not do it in the middle of the airport."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Fitz. I am so over the bullshit. Take me home so that I can sleep. I am exhausted."

He was frustrated when she walked towards the baggage carousel. He spotted her bag and grabbed it before she could. They walked out of the airport. Fitz walked with his free arm around her waist. He directed her to his truck because she didn't know where he parked or that he had gotten a new truck.

When they walked up to it, he smiled, "Here we are, baby!"

She looked at the truck, "Is this one of your brother's truck?"

He smiled as he put her in passenger seat, "No, this is ours. I bought it yesterday. We needed a second car."

"Really, we do?"

He locked her seatbelt in place and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, babe. We are going to be a two-car family."

He closed the door and put her luggage in the back. He was thankful he had gotten the crew cab for more room.

When he got in the driver's seat, she responded to his comment, "How can we be a family when I don't know you?"

He groaned as he drove away, "What the hell does that mean?"

She motioned to the truck, "I know like hell you can't afford this on your mechanic's salary. I've seen your paystubs remember. You are gone all hours of the night with your damn club, yet you never tell me what you are doing. Every week you are on the road handling club business. What the hell does that mean?"

He paid to get out of the parking garage, "Fine. You are right. I can't afford this on what I make. Right now, I am a scout for the club."

"What does that mean?"

He wiped his brow, "We sell guns and weapons illegally but it's for a good cause."

She responded dryly, "That's an oxymoron."

"It's true. Our Prez has a friend whose sister was sold as a sex slave. They got her back after a few months, but she wasn't the same. Prez's old club supplied the girls but he didn't know it at the time. He and his friend killed everyone that was involved. After that, he started Hell's Angels. We supply the weapons to his friend's crew. They break up human trafficking organizations. At last count, it was 10."

"What does that have to do with you?"

He ran his hands through his hair, "I go out before the gun runs to scout out the best routes. I don't want to be directly involved because if we get caught, that's more jail time and I can't do that to my ma again. After each successful run, I get a percentage. I keep the money stash at the clubhouse because I can't really put thousands of dollars in the bank without any record."

Liv slowly nodded, "So you basically commit tax fraud on top of all of your illegal shit."

He banged his hand on the steering wheel, "This is why I didn't tell you. This is why I kept you away from that part of my life. Yes, what we do is illegal, and we are eventually going legit. We are buying up property in the area and starting reputable business."

"No, that's money laundering which is also illegal."

He sighed in defeat, "You are right. You are 100% right but it doesn't matter cause I am not doing that anymore. I took all of that money and I bought the bike shop, this truck and a house for us. I told the Prez that I can't do anything that would keep me away from you and the baby."

She looked out the window, "All of this for a baby you didn't want."

He took her hand in his, "I am sorry about that. I told you that I wasn't thinking. I am glad you decided to keep it. You two are all I think about. I am so glad you are home."

She rolled her eyes, "Just take me home. I need sleep."

He kissed her hand, "Of course, Bunny. Just lay back and sleep. We will be home after while."

Liv closed her eyes and slept. Fitz moved his hand to rest on her stomach and kept it there the whole way home.

He finally pulled up in the garage next to her Jeep. He ran around to the passenger door. He took off her seatbelt and lifted her in his arms.

She woke a little shaking her head, "No, put me down I can walk up the stairs by myself."

He kissed her head, "I got you, Bunny. Besides there are no stairs."

She opened her eyes looking around, "Why is my Jeep here and where the hell are we?"

He opened the door to the house, "We are home. I told you I wouldn't calm down till my family was home."

She pushed his shoulder, "Put me the fuck down."

He could see that she was getting upset. He sat her down in the kitchen, "Bunny, just hear me out."

She left him and walked through the house. He walked into the den and waited for her to come back. He heard doors opening and slamming shut.

She finally came up front stomping mad, "So we can add breaking and entering plus burglary to growing list of criminal activities you are involved because I know I changed the locks."

He shrugged, "You did, but fortunately I have some talented brothers who are brilliant at picking locks. I got everything moved plus I paid your landlord to break your lease. I paid him a little extra to waiver that 30-day notification thing. We can get rid of whatever you don't want. We can decorate it anyway you want. The nursery is the empty room down the hall. I want us to do that together."

She growled in frustration, "What is all of this us and we? All of this bullshit about being a family. You don't do labels remember. Love is for suckers. You are incapable of love. This is the shit you have been feeding me for over a year. Why all of this now? What is all of this?"

He yelled at her, "I WAS WRONG. EVERYTHING I SAID TO YOU WAS WRONG. I LOVE YOU BUNNY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

She was stunned. She sat down on the couch taking in everything he just said. She looked at the coffee table and noticed a stack of magazines on them. They looked very familiar, "What is all of this?"

He sat down beside her getting his breathing under control, "Those are all the magazines you've been in or written something for."

She picked up one with her on the cover, "This one was before I met you."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was able to track down some older issues as well. You are a hot commodity in the surfer world."

She chuckled, "I've heard."

He took out his phone and showed her some pictures, "I follow you on Instagram and I watch all of your surf meets online. You were phenomenal as a reporter up until that douche asked you out."

She looked at one his screenshots of her smiling, "This is when I won in New York."

He laughed, "Yeah, I damn near tore up the shop that day hopping all over the place screaming. When you came back, I took you to dinner, remember?"

She took a deep breath, "I remember that, but you never mentioned you saw me win. You just asked how it went and pretended to be all nonchalant."

He got down on his knees in front of her, "I know I played games with your heart and emotions. I have celebrated every win and magazine ad you have ever had. I have thought of no other woman since the day I met you. You are mine but more importantly I am yours. I will spend the rest of our lives making sure you know that. I am done hiding my feelings. We are starting over right now, and I am not taking no for answer."

She laughed lightly, "Hard to say no when you didn't ask me."

"Exactly."

She closed her eyes, "This is too much for me right now. I just want to sleep."

He rubbed her legs, "I can run you a bath if you want. I was thinking about gutting the bathroom and putting a jacuzzi tub in there, but we can decide that later."

Eyes still closed, "No, thanks. I just want to text my parents and sleep all night."

He stood up pulling her with him, "Okay, come on. Let's get you in bed."

She walked in front of him with her phone in hand texting her mom good night, "What time will you be back from the club?"

They walked into the master bedroom, "I am not going back there for a while. I will take the rest of the week off from the shop. I want to be with you. We can do whatever you want."

She shook her head, "Fitz, I can't think right now. I just want sleep. If you do leave, make sure you lock up good. I don't know this neighborhood."

He watched her get dressed for bed, "I am not leaving. I will watch TV for a few then join you in bed. FYI my ma wants us to have dinner at her house Friday night so plan accordingly."

She crawled into bed, "Good night."

He stood in the doorway watching her fall asleep for a few minutes. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Fitz sat up another hour before he couldn't take being away from her anymore.

He was stripping out of his clothes in their bedroom when he heard her phone vibrating. The name 'Tyson' flashed on the screen.

He didn't hesitate to answer, "Yeah!"

He could tell Tyson was shocked to hear a man's voice, "Uh-sorry I think I have the wrong number."

Fitz stop him, "No, you have the right number. You are calling for Olivia, right?"

"Yeah-um-I wanted to make sure she got home okay."

Fitz gritted his teeth, "Her wellbeing isn't your concern. If you want to keep your pretty boy face intact, I suggest you not call my Old Lady after 8pm. I prefer if you didn't call her at all."

He could hear the fear in his voice, "I'm sorry. She said she was single."

"Well, she is not!"

Fitz hung up and went to brush his teeth. He came back then climbed into the bed. He pulled her sleeping body into his arms placing his hand over her stomach. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Mine!"

He fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a over a week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bunny!"

Liv felt someone shaking her. She was in a deep sleep and didn't want to wake up.

The voice spoke again, "Bunny, you need to wake up."

Her mind slowly focused on the voice and what it was saying. Only one person called her 'Bunny' then the events from yesterday came rushing back to her mind.

She was still groggy, "Just want to sleep."

He kissed her neck, "Bunny, you've been sleeping for 12 hours. You need to eat. I made you a sandwich."

Eyes still closed, "No, just want to sleep. No food."

He kissed her neck and worked his way to her jaw then her lips, "Come on, babe. Eat then you can rest on the couch. My president is stopping by to meet you in an hour. Plus, Ma called. She couldn't wait till Friday. She will be here later with more food." He pulled back and slapped her ass, "Get up and look presentable, Woman. Then come and eat."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "Still demanding?"

He smirked, "Yeah and I haven't forgotten your infractions either. I am giving you time to adjust. You got 30 minutes to be in the kitchen."

He walked out of the room. She got up and headed to the shower. She took a long shower. She made a note to mention that she would like multiple shower heads. Her body felt exhausted. She got out of the shower then searched her drawers for underwear. He basically left her dresser the same way she left it. She walked into the walk-in closet to look around. He hung all of her clothes up neatly. His side was almost bare except for a few pair of jeans.

He stood in the doorway of closet surprising her with his presence, "I don't have a lot of clothes. I figured you may need more room. Whatever makes you more comfortable is fine with me."

She touched her favorite dress hanging up, "I need a multiple shower head to workout sore muscles after I surf."

He smiled at her looking sexy in her panties and bra set, "Already ordered. Do you need anything else?"

She pulled down her light blue sundress, "Not off the top of my head."

He pointed to her dress, "I always liked you in that dress."

She pulled it over head, "Well, I never knew. You never paid me too many compliments outside the bedroom."

He sighed, "Are you just going to constantly throw this old shit up in my face all the time. Why can't you forgive me?"

She looked him in his face, "Because you never asked for forgiveness. You basically moved my entire life without my consent then you tell me that you have always loved me, but you had a really fucked up way of showing it. Now I am being thrust into this life with criminal activities going on night and day. You've turned my entire life upside down but not once have you asked, 'will you forgive me?' That's why I can't forgive you."

The doorbell rang interrupting them. He sighed, "Finish getting dressed, I will answer the door."

She went back to the bathroom to fix her hair and look somewhat presentable. She heard voices in the den as she entered. She saw Fitz talking to an older guy with a motorcycle vest like his which read Skull. Next to him was a woman with a similar vest but hers said 'Property of Skull.'

Fitz smiled and extended his hand to her, "Bunny, this is my Prez, Skull and his Old Lady, Beth. Guys, this is My Old Lady, Olivia."

Skull extended his hand, "Pleased to finally meet you, Olivia. Bones has told me a few things about you."

She smiled graciously, "Please call me, Liv. No need to be formal. It's nice to meet you as well."

Beth shook her hand, "Bones didn't say how beautiful you are in person. You've officially took Bones off the market. That news broke a few hearts at the clubhouse and the strip club."

She laughed at her joke but unfortunately no one else did. Fitz gave Beth a look that said shut-the-fuck-up.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Beth spoke again, "I brought you a few things from the store. Having gone through 3 pregnancies, I know the value of crackers and ginger ale when battling morning sickness."

Skull passed Liv the bag they brought, "Yeah, she had the worse case I've ever heard of."

Liv gave them a tight smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Fortunately, I've only been sick a few times. Nothing too major. My friend and boss, Abby, found a recipe for some ginger tea that's pretty good."

Beth took her arm, "Why don't we put this up in the kitchen and you can show me around? I am sure the boys have club business to discuss or something."

Liv looked at Fitz before being pulled away by Beth. They walked into the kitchen where the counter was clear of everything but a sandwich.

Beth bobbed her head, "This place is nice. When Goggles recommended this property, he said it had a beautiful kitchen."

The countertops were granite with stainless steel appliances throughout the kitchen.

Liv looked around unenthusiastic, "Yeah, it's nice."

Beth heard the sorrow in her voice, "You don't like it."

She shook her head, "No, I don't like how he just took over my life without even asking me what I wanted. He is a criminal that's hard for me to get pass. He could go to jail at anytime then on top of that I have to deal with whores and strippers. I know what goes on at motorcycle clubhouses. I am not dumb, but I thought he was different."

Beth watched her pick up the sandwich and dump it in the trash. She took Liv's hand and led her to a chair at the table. She sat down beside her, "You are right. They are criminals in the eyes of the law but not everything is black and white. When one of our bikers take an Old Lady, they are acknowledging that they are bringing her into a life of danger which is why Bones kept you away. I have seen bikers die and I have seen their families get slaughtered. My father was the President of the club that Skull was an original member. After we found out about the sex trafficking, Skull was livid. I grew up in this life. I saw my father have several mistresses and mistreat my mom. Skull tried to push me away from this life and I did leave. But he realized that we couldn't survive without each other."

Liv interrupted her, "He gave you a choice. You knew what you were getting into."

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I knew what I was getting into, but I didn't have a choice. He kidnapped me and told me he would beat my ass with a belt if I left again." She laughed, "He probably would but I am not going anywhere."

Liv looked around to make sure the guys weren't around, "But they are criminals. How can you overlook that?"

Beth look down at her hands, "Skull's friend Charles had an 11-year-old sister who was kidnapped from the school playground. It took 6 months to find her. She was sold as a sex slave. The man who sold her made 3 million dollars on her alone. He bought a nice size yacht where he partied and boozed his life away. Meanwhile, Angel was raped every night then she was passed around to her rapist's friends. Her life was hell every single day until she was rescued. She will never be able to have children because of what those assholes did to her. We found out that my father organized the kidnapping and received a percentage of the sale. He took one of his mistresses on vacation with the funds."

Liv spoke somberly, "What happened to him?"

She smiled softly, "I gave Skull permission to kill him and anyone else involved. They took down that whole operation. After that Hell's Angels was born in honor of Angel. We supply her brother's team with weapons. We set up homes and counseling to help the victims get some help. We have a few lawyers and accountants on our side that hide the money plus a few people on the police force and FBI that support what we do. We may be criminals in the eyes of the law but to those girls, we are their saviors. But now that you are one of us, you must be protected because we have enemies that hate us for stopping their money. That is what Bones wanted to protect you from."

Liv looked around her kitchen seeing it with a new outlook, "I thought he was ashamed of me."

Beth laughed out loud, "Really? Oh my god, he couldn't wait to see you. On the nights we had parties, I saw him constantly checking his watch. I was the only person he told about you. He would say his Bunny was waiting. He loves you even if he is to pigheaded to say it. Being in this life isn't for the faint of hearts. By trying to protect you, he almost lost you. When men get scared, they don't think rationally hence your new house and his demands. But give him the benefit of doubt. He has never been in love before."

She paused before she asked the question that was really on her mind, "What did you mean about him breaking hearts at the clubhouse and strip club? Has he been with a lot of women while he was with me?"

Beth took her hand, "I will be honest with you because I hate cheaters with a passion after seeing what my mother went through. Before you, Bones was with a few girls, not a lot by club standard. Never the same girl twice. I would say about 5 different girls over a 2-year period. Since he has been with you, no one has turned his eyes. He goes to the strip club to collect fees or talk to one of the guys, but he has never received a lap dance or anything else from what Skull and the girls tell me. He doesn't objectify them which is why he was a prime target for all of the girls because they knew he was a good man. Now they are sad because he has claimed you as his. That's what I meant. He loves you."

Liv took a deep breath to absorb all of this information, "Give him the benefit of doubt?"

Beth shook Liv's hand, "Yeah and milk this pregnancy for all its worth."

They laughed together, and Liv proceeded to show her around the house. The men were outside in the garage looking at their bikes.

Skull looked at Fitz, "Charles is bringing the bikes to your shop Monday. They got a raid in Las Vegas next week. They need them done by then."

Fitz nodded, "I got you."

"Listen I know you want to step back and not do the scouting, but I need you to read the map when we do recon. You always find the best routes. If we must do late nights, just bring your Old Lady to club and let her rest in your room. I still need you on this man."

Fitz thought for a moment, "Okay. I will give it a shot. I am still trying to win her back. She slept so long today I got worried that she wouldn't wake up. I made her a sandwich, but I just remembered she can only eat whole grain bread."

Skull laughed and shook his head, "Bruh, you've got to do better. Women can hold grudges longer than anyone. She is going to make you pay repeatedly. You've got to know your woman."

He touched his bike, "I know her, but I think I am nervous because she's got these other guys jocking for my spot. I've had to scare one off last night, but I don't think it's over. I missed all the signs that she had close male friends but that shit ends today."

Skull hit Fitz on the back, "My man! Put your foot down."

They walked back in the house to find the girls laughing down the hall. They found them in the room designated as the nursery.

Fitz smiled at Liv, "Are you thinking about ways to spend some money?"

Beth waved him off, "Hush, we are just thinking of things the baby may need. I am going to give her a baby shower and I am sure your mom will want to help."

Liv spoke up, "My mom will probably go overboard, too. This will be her first grandchild."

Beth squealed, "This is going to be so fun. Does she know about the baby?"

Liv looked at Fitz before returning her attention back to Beth, "No, she doesn't know about the baby or that I was even dating someone."

Fitz gritted his teeth, "ARE! You are dating someone."

She shrugged, "That's to be determined."

He pointed at her, "You are testing my patience again, Bunny. You are mine. Ain't shit else needs to be determined."

She turned back to Beth, "No, I haven't told her and since I am SINGLE, I will probably wait until after the 12 weeks mark. She is less likely to try to kill me then."

Fitz growled, "Bunny-"

Skull stopped his tirade, "Beth, let's head on out. I need to make a few stops."

Fitz frowned his face at Olivia who had a look on him with a defiant stance, "We'll walk you guys out."

Everyone left the nursery headed towards the garage area. They said their goodbyes then Skull and Beth left.

Liv walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Fitz came into the kitchen after making a quick stop in the bedroom.

He slammed Liv's phone down on the table, "Call your parents and set up an introduction dinner."

She ate her spoonful, "Nope."

He sighed and sat down beside her, "Why are you doing this?"

She kept eating her cereal ignoring him.

He groaned, "Bunny, call your parents. We can do it anytime they are free. I don't care how busy I am. I will cancel whatever plans I have to be there."

She chuckled dryly, "Funny. You will drop everything now. How does it feel to not want our relationship to be a secret from the people I care about most in this world? You want to feel validated, right? You want to feel like you and your feelings matter? Believe me, I know how you feel better than anyone. I was there, remember? I tried to set up a time with you to meet my family. You said you were too busy and you would get back to me when you had free time. You never got back with me."

He closed his eyes searching for strength, "Baby, I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and do things differently. I am trying now. Just give me a fair chance."

Her phone rung interrupting their conversation. Abby's name flashed on the screen.

She answered it by speakerphone leaving it on the table, "What's up, Chick?"

Fitz sat there watching her talk to her friend.

Abby's voice came through, "Girl! Oh my god, I am going with you to the next competition. There were too many fine men in one spot."

Liv coughed on some milk, "Abby, you are too much. You are supposed to act like my boss."

"I am and let me tell you that you did a phenomenal job. Corporate wants to do a spread with a few in-depth conversations with those hot guys. We can do a nice spread. I will talk to you more about that when you come in on Monday. But I want to know how the date went with sexy lifeguard guy."

Liv could see Fitz's grip tighten on table out the corner of her eye, "It was nice. Rob was fun to hang out with."

Abby laughed, "He looked fun too. That's the type of guy you need. That's the type of father your baby needs. He asked you out on live TV. He would never be ashamed of you."

Fitz finally spoke up, "She has man who is not ashamed of her. The real father to our child. She doesn't need some fucking lifeguard."

He got up and left as Liv picked up her phone taking it off speaker, "Abby-"

Abby gasped, "My god, Liv! I didn't know he was there. Why is he there? What the hell is going on?"

Liv felt exhausted again, "I will explain everything at work Monday. I look forward to doing the next project as well. Talk to you later."

She hung up with Abby and finished eating her breakfast. After a few minutes, she called her mother.

Her mother's pleasant voice came through the phone, "Hey, Livvie! Did you get some rest?"

She smiled, "I did but I called you for a reason."

"Okay honey what's up?"

She cleared her throat, "I want to introduce you and dad to someone. What day are you free?"

Her mother paused, "We will probably be in your neck of the woods on Tuesday. How about lunch around noon?"

"Tuesday at noon is fine. We will be there."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Liv put her head in hands and laid down on the table. She jumped when she felt Fitz's hand on her shoulder.

He leaned down putting his face in her neck tighten his arms around her shoulders, "I love you, Bunny. Please forgive me. I promise I will do right by you. Just give me a chance."

She lifted her head leaning back against him, "Okay."

She spoke so low he barely heard her, "What?"

She spoke a little louder, "Okay. I forgive you and I am giving you one more chance. But if you fuck me over, I will fuck you up."

He laughed in her neck, "Thank you baby."

X X

Fitz rubbed her legs and feet as she slept on the couch. After they finished making up, he brought her to lay down on the couch. Right now, he keeps looking at her with great concern because she has been sleeping so much. Usually she would get up early in the morning to surf around sunrise. She would try to catch a few waves in the evening before dinner. She would typically go to bed about 9 or 10 pm. On weekends, she would try to stay up and wait for him. He has never known her to sleep over 10 hours but now she acts like she needs at least 10 more on top of the 12 from earlier.

After watching her for 15 minutes, the doorbell rang. He moved her feet off his lap to answer it.

He smiled at his mom and Ricky standing in front of the door, "Hey, I see you found the place."

His mother hit his shoulder, "Boy, shut up. You act like your home is on a secret Air Force base or something. Fool, we put the address in the GPS and it brought us here."

He moved aside to let them in, "I am glad you old people know how to use technology."

She pointed her finger at him, "Who are you calling old, Bean?"

Ricky scrunch his face, "Bean?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Childhood nickname."

They walked behind Fitz who led them to the kitchen.

Ricky put the bags he had in his hand on the table, "I tried to stop her from coming today. I told her that you two needed to get settled but you know your ma."

His mother put her hands on her hips, "You do realize I am standing right here. Besides, he has had her to himself for a whole damn year. I want to meet the mother of my future grandchild. Now, where is she?"

Fitz sighed and motioned for them to sit then he joined them, "She is asleep on the couch and I am a little worried."

His mother's face showed concern, "What's wrong?"

He wiped his face in frustration, "She is sleeping so much. I finally woke her up at noon, so she could eat. She only at one bowl of cereal then she went back to sleep. I am worried that the baby is hurting her."

His mother shook her head, "Don't worry about that. Pregnant women sleep more because they are more tired than normal. The baby is basically draining all of her energy. Plus, she has to deal with you and I know from experience that you are exhausting."

Ricky piped in, "Also she just spent a few days in the sun then she flew back yesterday. She may be jet lagged."

Fitz nodded his head in understanding, "I am just worried that this may be too much stress for her. I can't lose her or the baby."

His mother touched his hand, "She is probably fine. You can raise your concerns with the doctor, but my advice is read about the pregnancy before you go crazy."

"Okay."

She stood up, "Now go wake her up and I will set the table for dinner. The food has already been prepared. One less thing to worry about."

Fitz stood up, "She likes to eat healthy organic stuff. Remember that?"

She huffed, "You told me earlier. I bought her some healthy organic pasta from that Italian Restaurant you said you took her to. I got this."

He walked into the den to find her still sleeping. He sat down next to her on the couch. He stroked the side of her face, "Bunny. I need you to wake up."

She turned her head grunting, "No…want sleep."

He kissed her lips, "Bunny. Dinner is ready. I need you to wake up. We need to eat."

She groaned, "Baby, I am tired."

He kissed her lips again, "I know, sweetie but I need you to wake up. My ma is here to meet you."

Her eyes shot open, "What?" She pushed him out of the way running to the bedroom.

When he made it, he found her in the bathroom brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, "Baby, you look beautiful."

When she was satisfied with her appearance, they walked to the kitchen.

Fitz's mom squealed when she saw Liv and hugged her, "Oh my god, you are gorgeous. My grandchild is going to stop traffic."

Liv looked at Fitz who shrugged and said, "I told her yesterday."

His mother took her hand and pulled her to table making her sit down, "He did right after he told me that he had been dating you for a year. I wanted to ring his neck."

Liv shook her head, "It's okay. We weren't technically dating."

Fitz sat down beside her and kissed her cheek, "Bunny, don't start this shit again. Anyway, this is my ma, Lisa Grant. This is her boyfriend/neighbor, Ricky Waters. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Olivia Pope."

Liv shook Ricky's hand, "Please to meet you."

Lisa fixed everyone's plate and they started eating the dinner. The conversation flowed nicely.

Lisa finally asked a question about the baby, "How far along are you?"

Liv took a sip of water, "I don't really know. I go to the doctor tomorrow hopefully they will be able to tell me."

Lisa was confused, "How do you know you are pregnant?"

Liv cleared her throat, "Um-within two weeks of any pro surf competition, I have to go to a sanctioned doctor for a physical. The doctor must give the okay for me to compete. They couldn't okay me because I am pregnant. Since I am usually irregular, I can't exactly pinpoint how far along I am."

Lisa understood, "So what did Fitz say when you told him? I bet he was excited. I have been asking him to settle down and give me grandchildren for a while."

Liv looked at Fitz deferring the answer to him. He felt uncomfortable, but he answered anyway. He spoke softly, "I-um. I told her that I would pay for her to have an abortion."

His mother froze mid-chew. She looked from him to Liv to Ricky then back to him. She was angry, "What the hell did you just say?"

He went to repeat it, but she cut him off.

She slammed her fork down on the table, "That was a rhetorical question, Stupid. You told her to get an abortion? I don't believe this shit, Fitz. She had every right to leave your ass. I wouldn't have taken you back either. That is such a selfish thing to say."

He was very humble, "I know, and I have apologized to her. She has forgiven me but even I know that doesn't make it right. I will be better for her and the baby."

His mother gave him the evil eye, "You better be because I promise you, I will help her whip your ass. I swear I must have dropped you on your head as a baby. Liv, I apologize for what he said. I didn't raise him that way."

Liv shook her head, "It's fine. He made his choice at the time and I made mine."

Fitz put his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him, "I love you, Bunny. I am sorry. Never again, okay. You come first."

His mother stood up grabbing her plate, "Damn right she comes first and second and third. Ricky, let's go before I hurt him right now."

She walked over to Liv and kissed her other cheek, "I will call you tomorrow to check on you."

She and Ricky left without saying another word to Fitz.


	5. Chapter 5

"His mother just left like that without saying a word to him?"

Abby and Liv were having lunch in Abby's office that following Monday. Liv was bringing Abby up to speed on the soap opera that was her life. She had just told her about meeting Fitz's mom.

Liv nodded, "Just left. Wouldn't even look at him."

Abby shook her head, "Then what happened."

Liv thought back to that night, "He made me take a nice hot bubble bath while he cleaned the kitchen then we went to bed where he ate me out for over 30 minutes."

Abby choked on her juice, "You had sex?"

Liv waved her hand, "No, I didn't say we had sex. As a matter of fact, we haven't had sex since I got back home. It's like he is punishing himself. He gives me head every morning and every night. I get at least 3 orgasms plus he bought a new vibrator that he uses on me. He read that pregnancy heightens my sex drive and he wants to make sure I am satisfied."

"But he won't fuck you?"

She nodded, "That's correct. He lays down and holds me till I go to sleep or have enough strength to get dressed."

Abby started back eating her salad, "So what happened Thursday?"

"We went to the doctor. They did an ultrasound. Told me I was 10 weeks 4 days which is 11 weeks now. We heard the baby's heartbeat and he cried a little. When the technician stepped out to allow me to get dressed, he kissed my stomach and told the baby he was sorry for even thinking about getting rid of it."

Abby was stunned, "Wow, he has changed."

Liv thought, "I think he just stopped holding back his feelings. He wanted to go shopping for the house after that, but I was tired. We went back home and chilled out."

"Okay, Friday?"

Liv laughed, "His mother called and amended her previous dinner invitation. Fitz was uninvited, but she and I went out to dinner. It was nice."

Abby laughed too, "She is still mad at him? Wow, his mom is bad ass."

She shrugged, "Yeah but Saturday was the worse."

Abby put her food down to listen closely, "What happened?"

Liv thought back to that night:

She and Fitz were getting ready to go to clubhouse. They were having a party for Buzz's birthday but as Fitz told her, they didn't really need an excuse to party.

They matched each other with black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Liv wore her boots that came up almost to her knees. Her skinny leg jeans fit tight around her ass and hips. As she was putting the final touches of her makeup on, Fitz came into the bathroom fully dress wearing his kutte looking more handsome than ever.

He had his hands behind his back, "I got something for you, Bunny."

She turned to face him as he pulled whatever he had from his back. When he held it up, she could see her own motorcycle kutte that matched his. Her name 'Liv' was on the left side at the top on the front. He turned it around to show her the back. It said, 'Bone's Old Lady.'

He smiled shyly, "Whenever we claim a woman, she gets this vest. It separates her from the club whores and makes her untouchable. I don't want there to be any mistake about who or what we are."

She didn't comment but she allowed him to put the vest on her anyway. Now it made sense why he wanted them to match.

They left and took the Harley with Liv on the back. The doctor had told them it was still fine for her to ride as long as she was comfortable. Fitz drove a little more cautiously than normal. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Fitz waited while she made sure her hair was okay.

They greeted a few people outside the door. He introduced Liv as his Old Lady. They went inside to find the party in full swing. There were women half naked. A few people in compromising positions. They spoke to a few as they made their way towards the bar. Fitz got a beer for him and water for Liv. He pulled her to the back of the room towards the kitchen. Most of the biker's Old Ladies were in there getting the food situated. Fitz introduced her to everyone. Beth hugged her and was very excited that she made it. Fitz was by her side for a few minutes then he told he would be right back.

The ladies chatted and got to know her. One of the ladies named Elise asked Liv how she and Fitz met. They ate her story up with oohs and aahs.

Elise sat down beside her, "Let me tell you what being a biker's Old Lady means. It means you are off the market, but he can still play around."

Beth frowned, "Elise, don't tell her that. Fitz might not do that."

Elise shrugged, "Everyone in here cheats. Except for Skull because he did that earlier in your relationship."

Beth waved her hand, "That was a long time ago when we were younger and I forgave him."

She pointed, "Exactly. They all cheat at some point. It's hard not too when free pussy is thrown at their faces. She needs to know what to expect so that she is not shocked."

Beth sighed, "Get your ass over here and help."

Elise got up and helped set the food up. When they were done, they sat down on the couch with a complete view of the room.

Elise sat by Liv and pointed to the opposite wall, "You see that guy over there with the woman in his lap whose breast are falling out?"

Liv nodded her head, "Yeah."

Elise smiled sadly, "That's the VP, Chopper, my loving husband of 5 years. He will probably ask to bring her into our bed tonight or he may decide to kick me out all together."

Liv saw her wipe the tears from her face. She asked the million-dollar question, "Why do you stay?"

She shrugged, "He is all I have. I have no family. Without him, who will love me?"

Liv took her hand, "You will. Someone recently told me that people can only treat you how you allow them to treat you. You have to love yourself enough to walk away."

Elise nodded her head in understanding.

Liv looked around the room for Fitz. After a few minutes, she spotted him at the bar getting another drink. She saw a blonde walk up to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He smiled and laughed with her for at least 10 minutes.

Elise noticed where her eyes were, "That's Denise. She has been after Fitz since after the first time they fucked."

Liv felt the air leave her body. He was cozy to a woman he had slept with like she wasn't even there. At that moment, there was a big commotion in the main area. Liv saw a portable stripper pole being moved to center of the room.

Someone stood up and called for Buzz to sit up front. He sat down and the music started. When a woman hopped on stage wearing a trench coat, Liv knew what this was. The trench coat dropped revealing the barely there clothing the stripper wore. Liv looked over at Fitz to see the woman still hanging on his side.

Elise looked at her, "I can take you home."

She sighed, "Please. Thank you."

They left out the back way. Elise drove her car back to Liv's house. Halfway in the drive, Elise spoke, "I am doing it. I am leaving him tonight. I can't take this anymore. I deserve better."

Liv nodded, "We all do."

When Fitz left Liv earlier, he went to speak to Skull in his office.

Skull was looking at some paperwork when he heard Fitz knock, "Hey, Bones. What's up?"

He walked in and sat in a chair in front of the desk, "I need to location for the next run. I am trying to plan the route."

Skull pulled open is drawer and pulled out some papers, "4 weeks in San Fransisco. I need a halfway point. You know the drill. Plus, a spot in case they need to lay low. I got Rebel running scout, but I have to be sure. I will also need you in office on run night so prepare your Old Lady for a long night."

Fitz nodded, "Gotcha. I brought her tonight. She with Beth and the rest of the girls."

Skull chuckled, "Yeah, keep her separated from the whores."

Fitz thought for a moment before he spoke, "Don't you think it's time to get rid of all of that. It's disrespectful to our women for them to see this shit."

Skull sat back in his chair, "Yeah, I agree. I only allowed it because that's what most of them were used to, but many have complained that their Old Ladies don't like it. Why the hell do you think I stay in here most of the time? We may need to vote on it next week."

Fitz finished his beer, "Cool, I will get back with you later."

He left and went to the bar for another beer. He was waiting when Denise walked up to him and hugged him, "Congratulations! I heard you were off the market."

Fitz laughed, "Yeah, I am spoken for now."

She touched his chest, "It looks good on you. I knew something was up when you wouldn't make a play for any of the girls."

He threw his head back laughing, "Wow, I guess I am the talk of the crew."

"Yes, you are."

They talked for a few minutes till they saw Hatchet moved the stripper pole to the front and call Buzz. They laughed when Diamond took the stage. She put on quite a show for him. When it was over everyone clapped and whistle.

Denise turned to Fitz who had forgotten she was standing there, "When do I get to meet the lovely lady?"

Fitz smiled, "She is here tonight."

They walked towards the back where the ladies were. Fitz frowned when he noticed Liv wasn't there. He looked at Beth who wouldn't meet his eyes, "Where is she?"

She looked from him to Denise and back to him shaking her head.

Denise knew how Beth felt about her and decided to leave, "I will meet her another time."

When she walked off, Fitz sat down next to Beth, "Where is she?"

Beth hit him upside his head, "How could you? You had that whore hanging all over you with your girl here. You are really fucking stupid."

Fitz was confused, "We were just talking."

Beth shook her head again, "She was hanging on you like a cheap suit."

Fitz scoffed, "Come on. You know Denise is like that with everyone. She doesn't know what personal space is. It was harmless."

"Yeah, it was harmless to everyone _but_ your pregnant girlfriend who left with Elise over 10 minutes ago."

Fitz eyes shot wide open, "Oh shit!"

"Yes. Oh shit! I swear you guys are the dumbest muthafuckers to ever walk this Earth. You brought her here then left her to fend for herself."

"I wanted her to bond with you ladies."

She stood up, "Yeah but she was here for you not us. She might not be home when you get there."

He stood up and walked towards the door. Chopper stopped him with Chrissy hanging on his arm, "Hey, you seen Elise? I am about ready to get this night started."

Chrissy kissed his cheek, "Oh yeah."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "She took my Old Lady home."

He frowned pushing Chrissy off him a little, "Elise knows not leave without telling me. I get worried about her driving at night. That's how she had her last accident."

Fitz just looked at his friend then he looked at Chrissy, "Yeah I am sure you were so worried. It must have been hard for you to pull your head out of Chrissy's breast to remember you have a wife."

"Fuck you, Bones. You think you are perfect."

Fitz shook his head, "No I am not but I pray my girl is home when I get there."

Fitz hopped on his bike and raced home.

He entered the house frantic, "Bunny! Baby, are you home?"

He heard nothing. He searched the house, but she was nowhere to be found. He called her phone, but she didn't answer. He took a few breaths to think. She couldn't have gotten far because her car is here. Unless Elise dropped her off somewhere else then she was nearby.

He thought for a few minutes until he remembered how she said she loved to sit on the beach when she was upset. It was one of the reasons he picked a house so close to the beach.

He took off running the quarter mile till he reached the sand. He looked around and finally saw someone sitting at the shore's edge.

He walked up to her. He noticed she had taken off her kutte and boots. He sighed in relief, "Are you okay?"

He heard her sniff, "No, I am not. I can't do this with you."

He sat down beside her, "Baby, I love you."

She chuckled, "My ex said the same thing."

He frown in confusion, "Who?"

"My ex. When we met I said I was single because I don't like bullshitters. He said he loved me too but still cheated. He felt I didn't have time for him. He had needs that I wasn't fulfilling. Rather than tell me, he cheated. He said he was being selfless that way we both were happy because we got what we wanted."

He touched her hand, but she pulled back, "Bunny, that's not us."

"Yet. That's not us yet. Elise said Chopper was loving and happy until she had their first baby. When he felt she wasn't satisfying him enough, he started bringing people into their bed. It makes her feel worthless and he doesn't care."

He touched his chest, "I am not Chopper!"

She sniffed, "Yet. Who was that girl all on you, Fitz?"

He squeezed his eyes, "Denise. She is a club stripper and whore."

"Have you fucked her?"

He squeezed his eyes tighter, "Once but it was over 3 years ago when I first joined the club."

"How many others were there that you've fucked?"

His shoulders slumped, "2 or 3. I wasn't really counting."

She wiped her eyes, "So I have this stupid vest on that says I am yours that way no guy approaches me but there is nothing on you that says you are mine. Therefore, any girl can approach you and hang all on you disrespecting me and my feelings. That made me feel like shit. I wasn't important enough for you to fucking remember that I was there."

He turned to her, "I remembered. We were talking about you. I was going to introduce you."

"I don't want to meet a woman you have fucked. I don't want to be in the same room."

He nodded, "Okay, I won't go back when they are having parties. I will go for official business only."

She got up, "Do whatever the hell you want. I am done with all of this."

He grabbed her legs while he was on his knees, "Baby, I am sorry. Please I am begging you not to leave me. I will never disrespect you again. I will never let another woman touch me. You are all I want. Don't leave."

She tried to untangle her legs, "Let go of my leg!"

Shaking his head screaming, "NO! You hear me! NO! I will never let you go!" He tried to calm down, but he was breathing too heavy. His voice cracked, "I can't lose you. I can't live without you. Pleas just give me the benefit of doubt. I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never wanted to try with anyone. I don't give a fuck about anybody but you. I will never leave your side again. Just don't leave me."

She turned her head away. She didn't want him to see her tears.

He pleaded some more, "I will get your name tattooed on my forehead if you want. We can go get married tomorrow if that's what you want. I want to marry you more than anything, but I knew you would say no. I was never ashamed of you. I am ashamed of me. You deserve so much more than me, but I am too much of a selfish bastard to let you go. Bunny, I am trying. Please just let me show you that you are my everything. Don't leave me. Please Bunny!"

She wiped her eyes, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am hanging on to my sanity by a thin piece of thread. I need something to help relax my mind. Right now, I have nothing."

His mind of racing a mile a minute, "What if I put you a workshop in the garage? You said you love to make your surfboards, but you didn't have enough time. I can get you all of your supplies tomorrow. I can move my truck out and put my motorcycle on the back. You can have that whole space to work. I won't bother anything. When you need more supplies, I can order you some more. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She put her hand over her face and groaned in frustration. She finally removed them, "Okay. That can work."

He smiled for the first time since he found out she left, "Okay, baby. I will get started tomorrow."

He got up to hug her, but she pushed him away, "You will not touch me while you have another bitch's scent on you ever again!"

He nodded humbly, "Okay, I will take a shower as soon as we get home."

They walked back to the house together. He wanted to hold her hand, but he would settle for the small victory of having her come home.

He quickly took his shower. He found her in bed reading one of the pregnancy books he bought. He put on his boxers and climbed into bed.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. The ID said CHOPPER.

Fitz answered, "Yo!"

He sounded like he was in a panic, "Ask your girl if she knows where Elise is. She's not home and she's not answering her phone. The sitter said she picked up the kids but didn't say where she was going. I need to find my wife, man."

Fitz put his hand over the phone, "Do you know where Elise went?"

Liv shook her head, "No."

Fitz went back to the phone, "She said no."

He screamed, "Goddamn it! Fuck! No one knows where she is. She doesn't have any family. She just got my kids and disappeared. If you hear from her, will you call me?"

"You got it brother."

Fitz hung up and looked at Liv. He knows that could have been him tonight. He crawled over to her and started kissing her neck.

He went from her neck to her jaw then her breast. He kept murmuring over and over that he loved her and he was sorry.

He pulled her pajama shorts and panties off. He settled his face between her legs then went to work.

He licked her click and fucked her with his tongue. She had dropped her book lost in euphoric pleasure.

He gripped her legs keeping her in place. He pulled back when she had her first orgasm, "I love watching you come. My Bunny is so beautiful when she comes."

He went back down adding his fingers and then eventually he brought out the vibrator. She lost count of her orgasms. When he was done, she couldn't remember her name.

Like every other time before, he straightened her up, put away the toys and held her in bed:

Abby sat there looking at Liv with her mouth open as she listened to the story, "Oh my fucking God. That was a hell of a night."

Liv nodded, "It was then the next day, he bought tons of supplies and converted to garage to a workshop."

"Damn, your life is never dull."


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz was at his shop Monday working on the bikes for Charles' crew. They brought 12 bikes and so far, he and Buzz had fixed 3. He started with the easier ones first but had an order placed for parts to fix the rest.

It was after 12 when his phone vibrated with a text from Skull: Church 7 tonight mandatory.

He grumbled under his breath because mandatory meetings were never good.

He called Liv to let her know, "Hey, Bunny, how is your day going?"

She replied, "Good. Just had lunch with Abby."

He nodded, "That's good. I can make you another salad for lunch tomorrow or whenever you need me to."

"That's fine. I appreciate the one you made today."

He smiled because he finally felt like he was doing something right, "Bunny, I got a meeting tonight at the club. Skull has called a mandatory church. I can't get out of it. But I promise to be home as soon as it is over. I can bring you dinner if you want."

She sounded sadder than before, "No, that's okay. I will get something on my way home. I will probably be in the shop or sleep by the time you get back."

His heart broke for her, "Baby, I promise I will be back before you get into bed. I will come back to you just as I left you this morning. I will have no one's scent on me but yours. I won't let anyone even touch me. I am yours and yours only."

She simply said, "We will see."

He knew better than to argue, "Okay. Let me know when you get home and I will let you know where I am as well. Love you, Bunny."

"Okay."

The line went dead, but he knows she is still hurting. She hasn't told him she loves him but the fact that she is giving him another chance tells him that she does.

X X

All of Hell's Angels members sat at or around the conference table waiting for Skull to enter. No one knew exactly what the meeting was about, but everyone knew it was going to be ugly.

Fitz looked around the room taking in everyone's expressions. He stopped when he looked at his VP, Chopper, who looked like death warmed over. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked like he was lost.

Skull bursted through the door looking angry and pissed. He stomped to the front and banged the gavel.

"Order is being called. I don't need the minutes of the last meeting read to me because this isn't an ordinary meeting. I don't get into your personal lives or whatever but now this shit is affecting my fucking home. It seems some shit went down at the last party which made several of our claimed Old Ladies uncomfortable. As of right fucking now, I am banning all club whore, strippers, and hang arounds from this property. If the woman is not claimed, then she cannot be here."

There was a commotion from the group. One of the brothers spoke up, "Prez, we should take a vote."

He banged the gavel, "I don't give a fuck what you think we should do. Half of you muthafuckers can't think for yourselves any goddamn way. Look at your VP sitting here like a lost fucking puppy because his wife left him. Was he lost when he had his face in another bitch's titties while his wife sat 10 feet away? Or what about Bones?"

All eyes turned to Fitz.

Skull continued, "His dumb ass fought tooth and nail to get his woman back. Then she had to watch another bitch be all over him. Then you got Buzz and Hurdle fighting over Diamond. Diamond is a stripper and that is her job. Buzz knew that when he met her. She decided to put on that fucking show for his birthday then he got mad when another brother touched her. If you can't claim her then don't fucking bring her."

It was quiet around the table.

Skull wasn't done ranting, "Now for any of you who don't like it, you are welcome to leave your kutte and walk out. From now on this will be a family friendly club house. If you want strippers than go to the strip club. I will not have my wife withholding sex from me because you muthafuckers are too stupid to fucking think for yourselves. Now meeting is adjourned. Get the fuck out of my face."

Skull walked out with the same authority he entered with. Most guys patted Chopper on the back trying to keep him encouraged. Fitz hurried home like he promised Liv he would.

X X

Liv was watching TV when Fitz came back home. He was back much sooner than she had expected. He smiled when he saw her on the couch.

He handed her a bouquet of flowers he had brought home, "Your last set died. I figured I would get you some fresh ones."

She took them, "Thank you."

He pointed towards the garage in shock, "That board is going to look awesome. I didn't know you were that skilled with tools. Maybe we should open a surf shop for you to sell your boards."

Liv shook her head, "No, I usually do them for me. Sometimes I give them away to kids who want to learn but can't afford a board."

He moved her hand away from her stomach and leaned his head close to it, "How is daddy's baby doing today? I hope you were good for mommy." He kissed her shirt, "Missed you today but daddy is home now."

He kissed her stomach again before taking her flowers into the kitchen. She knew he was replacing the old ones in the vase. When he came back, he resumed his position.

She gave him a faint smile, "What was the meeting about?"

He took a deep breath, "Effective immediately, no more whores or strippers at the clubhouse. Personally, I am happy about that. A few of the brothers were upset but Prez laid down the law."

Liv shook her head, "I think Beth laid down the law and he had to enforce it. Happy Wife, Happy Life."

He shrugged, "I guess. Chopper looked a fucking mess. They say Elise left and took the kids. Right now, she's not talking to him. Beth knows where she is and says she is doing okay."

"Well he needs to suffer for what he put her through."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, we all were pretty stupid. Buzz got into a fight over Diamond. It's a mess. Money and pussy can divide our club if we don't wise up. We forgot our purpose. We lost focus on what was important. I joined because I needed to belong to something that mattered. I got swept into the madness at first, but I woke up. Before you, I focused on my missions. I didn't give a damn about the parties or the women. I knew my brothers' lives depended on me finding the best route. After I met you, I found enjoyment outside of the club. I used to be so wired after a successful run was completed but I never had anything to bring me down."

He took her hand, "I needed you in my bed when I came home because you are my lifeline. You keep me grounded. I am an outlaw, but you never looked at me like I was one. That is why I need you. I don't give damn about the whores or partying. I NEED YOU!"

He laid his head in her lap facing her stomach, "I need this baby too."

She stroked his hair and felt him relax. She thought for a moment, "I think we should redo the master bathroom."

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah? You want to."

She nodded, "Yeah, I want to wait on the nursery till we know what we are having. But I think we can get a bigger tub. Something we both can fit in. That way you can rub my feet while we talk about our day."

He sat up and pulled her to him making her straddle his thighs. He kissed her lips possessively causing her mouth to open with pleasure. She gripped his hair deepening the kiss.

He pulled her sundress up over her hips gripping her ass. He discovered she had no panties on. She threw her head back when he started grinding his erection against her pussy.

He whispered in her ear, "I see you were waiting for me. You love when I eat that pussy every morning and night."

She moaned, "Yes, I fucking love it."

"You keep me fed, don't you baby? Your pussy is the breakfast of champions. But I am about to blow my load if I don't get inside you."

She moaned louder, "Oh god yes, please fuck me."

He worked his belt and unzipped his pants. He lifted her s little to pull his pants down freeing his cock, "Sit on it baby."

She lined up and slid down on his hard cock.

He groaned with pleasure, "I can't believe I have never fucked you bare. Never again will my cock not be in you bare."

She bounced up and down on his cock hard using the couch as leverage, "I love when you are inside me. It's like your dick was made for me."

He gripped her hips making slam harder, "It is, Bunny. It's all yours. Made just for my Bunny."

She screamed as she orgasmed. He rolled her onto her back on the couch getting deeper.

He growled like an animal as he pounded into her pussy.

"Mine!" He chanted over and over till he felt her coming again. Her pussy squeeze tight on his cock and he spilled his seed inside of her.

They both were panting as he tried not to put all of his weight on her.

She caught her breath, "Wow! Now I remember why I put up with your shit for so long."

He laughed, "Well, I love you, Bunny."

She smiled, "I love you too, Fitz."

He smiled a big smile, "Really?" He kissed her stomach, "Mommy loves me! Did you hear that!"

She laughed at his silliness.

He pulled out her and cleaned them both up. He pulled her back into his arms cuddling on the couch. He wanted her to face him because he loved looking into her eyes.

He stroked her hair, "I will call about the bathroom tomorrow. We can look at tubs after lunch with your parents."

She was quiet for a moment just enjoying being in his arms. "What do you think we are having?"

He kissed her forehead, "I will be happy with whatever we have."

That surprised Liv, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. I think now I will just call him or her, Nugget. I don't like saying IT."

Liv laughed, "Nugget?"

He agreed, "Yeah, I thought he or she looked like a chicken nugget. My Nugget."

She sighed dramatically, "It seems like a very fitting name."

"Yes, it does."

X X

Tuesday, Liv didn't have to go into the office so Fitz suggested she hang out at his shop until they had to meet her parents for lunch. She sat in the front office but after a few minutes of seeing the mess his desk was in, she decided to straighten things up.

By ten, Fitz came into the office to check on her, "Hey Bunny. Are you okay?"

She was elbow deep into his file cabinet, "Yeah, I just couldn't sit still with all of this junk laying around. How can you do business like this?"

He looked at his desk that was clean for the first time, "Usually Goggles handled the paperwork when the club owned the shop. I haven't had time to think about what to do with it now that it's mine."

She closed the drawers, "Well, I have ordered a nicer desk and office furniture so that it can look less greasy in here. But Thursday, I will set you up a new computer and have it where we can scan your files and receipts then you can just put the files away."

He smiled, "Thank you babe. I'm not good at this office stuff but I am glad you are."

She sat down in his chair, "Well, if I am going to be here to help sometimes I need to be comfortable."

He pointed to the corner, "I can put a crib over there. Then I can bring Nugget to work with me when you need a break."

She smiled, "You want to bring the baby to work?"

He moved to sit on the edge of the desk, "Of course. Nugget is going to be stuck to my hip when he or she gets older."

She folder her arms and arched her eyebrows, "Really? That's interesting."

He laughed, "I am going to be the best hands-on daddy you have ever seen."

She shook her, "You have some competition on that. My father is the best dad in the world. He took me everywhere he could. I remember riding on his bike with my hands on the gas tank and my pink shoes hanging on the side. I had a matching pink helmet with my name on it. I had a little leather jacket that said, 'Property of my Daddy.' I loved to ride with him with the wind in my face."

He took her hand, "That's how I want to be wth our baby. I know it's hard for you to believe that I will be there after what I said but I am really happy about this baby. I will never let either of you down."

Buzz yelled from outside the door, "Bones, get your head out your girl's ass and let's get back to work."

They laughed. Fitz kissed her, "I will be out in the shop if you need me."

"Okay babe."

Fitz went back in the shop to finish working on the bikes. He lost track of time until the UPS driver came up to him.

"Hey, Bones. I put the packages in the office. I just need your signature."

Fitz stood and wiped his hands with a towel, "Thanks man."

The driver smiled, "That's a hot new office assistant you got in there. Fine as hell."

Fitz handed him back his machine, "If you want to keep eating solid food, I suggest you stop looking at my woman. Got me?"

The man looked visibly shaken, "Yeah I got you."

He looked at his watch and noticed it was 11:15. He yelled at Buzz, "I am out for the day. I will finish the rest tomorrow."

He went to the upstairs apartment to shower and change. It was 11:45 when he came back down stairs.

"Bunny! Let's roll!"

Liv came out the office. Fitz opened the passenger door of his truck for her and buckled her seatbelt. He always makes sure she is safely buckled before giving her a kiss and closing the door. He got in and drove to Ruby's Diner to meet her parents.

They arrived there first and got a booth. Fitz sat on the outside and put his arm around Liv.

She chuckled, "You always sit on the outside."

He kissed her cheek, "Of course. I am your protector. It's my job to keep you safe."

"What's my job?"

"To keep looking beautiful and take care of Nugget till I can help."

Liv was cut off when she heard her called, "Livia."

She turned her head to see her parents walking towards her.

She and Fitz moved out of the booth. She hugged her parents then stepped back, "Mom, Dad, this is Fitz. Fitz, these are my parents Eli and Maya Pope."

They shook hands then everyone took their seats. Liv noted that her father sat on the outside of the booth as well.

Her father spoke to her, "The boys at the shop said don't forget about them when you become a big-time reporter."

Liv laughed, "They said the same thing when I started surfing. Tell them I will never forget the little people."

Maya spoke to Fitz, "So what do you do?"

He took a breath to shake off his nerves, "I own a motorcycle shop in the area. I am mainly into repairs. Eventually I want to start making custom bikes."

Maya pointed to Eli, "My husband is part owner of a motorcycle repair shop in Studio City."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, Bunny told me when we first met."

"Bunny?" Her parents asked together.

Liv was a little embarrassed, "It's a pet name."

Maya smiled shyly, "I am not surprised she is with a biker. She followed her father around like he hung the moon. She hated me because she said I only made her do school work."

Liv groaned, "Mom, you homeschooled me. You were boring and all about work, but dad was fun."

Maya smirked, "Yeah but who had her diploma at 16 and a college graduate at 19."

Liv raised her hand in surrender, "I am eternally grateful for having a wonderful mother like you."

Eli spoke to Fitz, "What crew are you with?"

Fitz had left his kutte at home because he wanted to make a good impression, "Hell's Angels."

He saw the recognition on Eli's face, "Good club."

"Who do you ride with, Sir?"

Eli looked at Maya before turning back to Fitz, "I used to ride with Mercy MC. I still have my kutte, but I haven't been active since my accident a few years ago."

Liv squeezed Fitz's hand, "Dad got hit by a car on his bike. Broke his tailbone. He couldn't walk for a while, but he is better now."

They all smiled as the waitress came to take their drink orders. Liv ordered a Coke, but Fitz told the waitress to make sure it was caffeine-free and if they didn't have that then give her a Sprite. Liv glared at him and wanted to argue but she decided not to because her parents were there.

After the waitress left, Fitz resumed the conversation, "Which one you taught Liv how to surf?"

Her parents chuckled. Maya yield to Eli to tell the story. "Liv was about 5 or 6 and she would come to the shop in the evening after she did her work. One of brothers that worked in the shop had a son named John. John would come by after school, speak to his dad then go surfing. John was 16 and Livia used to follow him when he would come by. He took her to the beach and taught her to surf. When he left for college, he gave Liv his board. When she was 15, he came home with his new wife. He had given up surfing because his wife didn't like all the time he spent away from her."

Maya jumped in, "That prompted Liv to say he was stupid. She said if the man she ends up with can't understand her love for the ocean then he doesn't need to be with her. It took a few years, but John divorced his wife and started back surfing."

Fitz smiled, "She is amazing. I just hate how much I miss her when she is gone for competition."

Her mother looked at her, "How long did the doctor say you will be sidelined because of your injury?"

Fitz and Liv shared a look.

Liv cleared her throat, "That is something I needed to talk to you about." She paused, "I can't compete for a while but it's not because I am injured. It's because I am pregnant."

There was a pause. Her parents looked at each other for a few minutes.

Her father broke eye contact and looked at Fitz, "Are you the father?"

Fitz nodded, "Yes sir."

Liv rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You'd really think I would be sitting next to him telling you I'm pregnant if he wasn't the father."

Her mother frowned, "Honestly, Olivia, we don't know what to think. We didn't even know you were dating someone then you spring this on us. How long have you two been dating?"

Liv sighed, "Well-"

Fitz cut off her response, "We've been together a year." He knew Liv would correct the dating statement but saying they were together sounded better.

Her father became visibly angry with her, "A year?! You two have been dating a year and we are just meeting this guy?"

Fitz felt the need to defend her, "It was my fault. She wanted us to meet but I kept brushing her off. I didn't think you guys would approve of her being with a tattooed biker ex-con."

Eli looked at Maya then Liv then Fitz, "We are not judgmental people. For your information, you are looking at a tattooed biker ex-con. I did two years for assault. Some prick wouldn't stop bothering Maya when she was in high school. We had been dating for a few months. I knew she was it for me and I was bad news. I was running with a bad gang but after I met her I wanted to be better. I was late picking her up from school one day and that prick tried to pull her into his car. I beat him to a pulp. I did my two years. Got my GED and learned a trade. Married her when I got out. Her mother loved me because she knew I would take care of her."

Maya jumped in the conversation, "What he is saying is you judged us before you'd even met us because you were afraid we would judge you. That is unfair to us and Olivia. She has kept this from us and now we hear that we are having a grandchild. This is all shocking news. Why don't we all reserve our judgements for once we get to know each other better?"

The waitress came back with their sodas, "I'm sorry the only caffeine-free soda we had was Sprite."

Fitz smiled, "That's fine."

Liv huffed, "No, it's not. I want caffeine."

He passed her drink to her, "You had caffeinated coffee this morning. You've reached your quota."

Liv whined, "Daddy!"

Eli laughed, "I am with Fitz on this. The baby comes first, Princess."

She mumbled, "This sucks!"

Her mother laughed this time, "You are no longer the baby anymore. It only gets worse from here."

They had a great lunch. They enjoyed getting to know each other. Maya did give Liv a few sips of her Coke when Fitz went to the restroom. They shared a laugh and a secret. She knew her mother would be there for her no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later:

Fitz walked into the clubhouse in the evening after work. Life had been going good for him lately. Liv had been much happier since she told her parents about them and the baby. On the days she wasn't working, she and Maya would go shopping. He would come home to boxes all around the house with something new she liked. She changed the layout of their bedroom and parts of the house. She said the energy flowed better but he really didn't give a fuck what she did as long as she was happy.

He had been spending a lot of time with Eli on the weekends. All four of them would get together once a week for dinner. He and Eli would leave the women alone and have man-to-man conversations. He really appreciated those talks. In those moments he wished his father would have stuck around to teach him all the things he needed to know.

Eli had been sending his shop more business than he and Buzz could handle alone. Eli started out by sending him a few customers and then word started traveling about his service and work ethic. Now he had a steady flow of work. He was making a good profit. He even bought his Bunny an engagement ring.

His mother finally forgave him. He had learned to put his family first. Life was good.

He walked in and looked around the main room. Things had certainly calmed down after clearing out the whores and strippers. A few guys left after that happened but most stayed because the club was about doing something good. He waved at Beth who was vacuuming the rug. She was never far from Skull. She always made sure the place was clean which was a hard feat with over 50 members coming and going. Only voting members such as himself and a few others had rooms here. He got a new and better mattress for his room. The main reason was so when Liv came with him during Run Nights and those late planning nights, she could sleep comfortably in his bed. The other reason was because he didn't want her to lay down on a mattress that he had sex with other women on. He made a promise that she would not be touched by his past anymore.

He walked to Skull's office and knocked on the door.

Skull yelled, "Yo!"

Fitz went inside and closed the door behind him, "Hey Prez! Got a minute."

Skull nodded, "Yeah man. What's up?"

Fitz sat in the chair across from him, "I was wondering if you could put it out to the guys that I am looking to get more help at the shop. I know a few of them got their repair certificate."

Skull leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, no problem. I heard you've been getting more business. That's good bro."

"Yeah, Liv's dad is teaching me how to build custom bikes. His shop has so many orders for bikes that he has a waiting list. He is going to give me a few orders then hopefully I can expand the shop."

Skull nodded in approval, "Yeah, that's what's up. More business for you is more money for Liv and the baby, right?"

Fitz chuckled, "Yeah. I will give her my last if I have to. She and her mom have been shopping up a storm. But she is happy, then I am happy."

Skull rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Beth has joined her on a few of those shopping trips. Damn woman tried to burn a hole in my credit card."

Fitz laughed and stood up, "I bet. I am going home tonight to cuddle with my Bunny and watch whatever crap she wants. I might be the Alpha male, but she truly runs everything."

Skull stood up, "Believe me brother. They know it. But I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

Skull sighed, "Go downstairs to the bar and talk to Chopper. He is having a hard time since Elise left. He needs us. He refuses to go home. He is not himself. I've tried but I don't think I am getting through to him."

Fitz shook his hand, "You got it."

He walked downstairs towards the bar area. Just as Skull said, Chopper was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

The bartender looked at him silently asking if he needed a drink. He shook his head no.

Fitz sat down by him, "What's up man?"

Chopper looked to his right to see Fitz. His words were slurred a little, "Hey Bones. What are you doing here? Run night is tomorrow."

He agreed, "Yeah, I came to talk to the Prez. I need some help at the shop. How about you come and work with me?"

Chopper took a sip of his drink, "Might as well. It's not like I got anything left in my life."

Fitz looked around and noticed a few people in the area, "How are Elise and the kids doing?"

Chopper sighed, "They are staying at a hotel. I keep telling her to come home so we can talk. She says she has nothing left to say."

"I am sure you miss your kids. I already love my little Nugget and he or she is not even here."

Chopper scoffed, "Get all the sex you want now cause once the baby is here, she will complain about how tired she is. That's why I started bringing other women in our bedroom. She was never in the mood. I had needs."

Fitz paused before asking, "What about her needs?"

Chopper looked at him like he had grown a second head, "What?!"

Fitz faced him head on, "What about her needs? Did you ever stop and ask why she was tired? Did you offer to give her a break with the baby? When was the last time you took her out on a date that didn't involve bringing her to the clubhouse?"

"You think you know it all?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, I don't. I went through hell when I lost my Bunny. I had to learn quickly that it's not always about me and what I want or need. Just like it's not always about you. Ask Elise what she wants. You are staying here. Why not offer her the house so she and the kids can be comfortable? Give her space. Show her that you can put her first."

Chopper looked somberly, "Do you think it will work?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know but you need to try something different than what you have been doing."

He looked off into space, "Every year I promised to take her and the kids to Disneyland, but I never do."

Fitz simply asked, "Why?"

He sighed, "I hate roller coasters."

Fitz smiled, "Let me tell you a story. Every year from the time my Bunny was 8 till she was 18, her parents took her to Disneyland on her birthday. Do you know how many rides her father rode?"

Chopper shook his head no.

Fitz held up a single finger, "One. He only rode the spinning teacups with her every year. But believe it or not, those are the memories my Bunny cherishes the most. Those few moments on the tea cups with her father."

Chopper said softly, "It's not always about me."

Fitz felt like he was finally getting through to him. He wanted to leave him with food for thought, "Bunny's father is a good man. I've been spending a lot of time with him. I asked him how he kept his family together being in a club, around the whores and everything else. He told me that life is like a luxury car. Some things are standard on the car like the windshield, brakes, steering wheel and the gas tank. Other things are optional like satellite radio and a navigation system. You following me?"

Chopper nodded.

Fitz continued, "The standard things are what's needed for the car to run. What would happen if you spent too much time playing with the optional things that you forget to put gas in the car or clean the windshield or just forget to do basic maintenance to your car?"

Chopper answered, "Eventually it will stop working."

Fitz slammed his hand on the bar, "Exactly. A car with a navigation system is no good without any gas. That's how life is. Your family and your relationship with Elise are the things that are standard. Everything else including the whores are optional. You need to perform maintenance on your relationship so that you can function. Do you feel me?"

Chopper perked up, "Hell yeah. Everything else is a want but Elise and my two girls are a need." He looked at the bartender, "Get me some coffee."

Fitz clapped him on the back as he stood up, "Go get your family, brother."

He shook Fitz's hand, "I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Good deal."

Fitz hurried home. He walked into the house yelling, "Bunny!"

She yelled back, "Kitchen!"

He walked over a box, "More money spent. What was delivered today?"

She laughed, "Supplies for the new surfboard I am working on. You can save your complaints."

He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss, "You know you can order anything you want. I am just messing with you."

She smiled, "I know."

He got on his knees and lifted her shirt, "Hey Nugget! Daddy is home. I hope you were a good baby for mommy."

Liv rubbed his head as he kissed her stomach, "Yes, Nugget was good. No throwing up. I took a nap before mom came."

He kept kissing her little pouch of a stomach, "I can't believe you are over 4 months. I can't wait to feel my Nugget kick."

She slowly moved away, "You can kiss my stomach all night as usual but let me get my food and sit on the couch."

They sat on the couch together with his head in her lap kissing her stomach periodically. He knew that tomorrow was Run Night and he wanted to devote as much one-on-one attention to her as possible. They ate dinner and just enjoyed spending quality time with each other.

X X

The next day after the work day was finished, Fitz called Liv as he was closing up the shop.

She answered on the second ring, "Hey, baby!"

He smiled when he heard her voice, "Tell me you are in the Jeep headed to the clubhouse."

He could picture her rolling her eyes when she answered sarcastically, "My day was great. Thank you for asking. Yes, I am in the car headed to the clubhouse. Anything else you need to know."

He laughed, "Don't get cute with me. You know I am just worried about you. I am leaving the shop now headed there."

She soften her tone, "Okay baby. I will probably be somewhere eating. Your child is making up for the morning sickness phase."

"Love you and Nugget."

"We love you too, Daddy."

Fitz hung up and started walking towards his bike when another motorcycle pulled up. Fitz spoke to the guy when he turned off his bike.

"Sorry, man. The shop is closed. You can come back tomorrow."

The guy took off his glasses and smiled a sinister smile. Fitz knew who he was immediately. Devil from the Hounds of Hades MC. He was bad news. His club ran guns, drugs and women. Fitz knew nothing good could come from him being there.

Devil laughed, "Bones, I see you are in good health. That's good. I heard your shop was picking up. That's making more money for your club."

Fitz didn't bother correcting him. It wasn't Devil's damn business that he bought the shop from the club.

Devil kept talking, "You should come join the HOH. A few of your crew came to us after your Prez made an executive decision banding the club whores. If you join us, I can get you a seat at the head of the table plus all the ass and tail you want. But here is a little incentive."

He tossed Fitz a backpack from the back of his bike. Fitz opened it and saw several stacks of money. He knew better than to touch it.

He looked at Devil, "What's this?"

Devil smiled his sinister smile again, "That's 5 Gs. A gift from me to you."

Fitz dropped the bag and folded his arms, "What do I have to do for this gift?"

Devil laughed, "You are a smart man. I need you to give me information on that gun run. I got a buyer up in Jersey that would pay top dollar for your club's products. If we could get our hands on them, I can make you a rich man then you buy your own shop instead of being your club's puppet."

Fitz looked at him for a few minutes then he reached down to pick up the bag. He tossed it back to Devil, "No thank you. I am good where I am."

Devil shrugged, "Come on, I am giving you a chance to be on a winning team. There is a war coming and the Angels will lose."

Fitz looked him in the eye, "Bring it!"

Devil paused then laughed a cynical laugh, "You got it, Bones."

Devil left leaving Fitz worried and anxious. He quickly hopped on his bike and took off towards the club.

X X

When Liv walked into the clubhouse, she spoke and waved to a few of the brothers. She walked past the bar headed for the kitchen.

Beth started laughing loudly when she saw her, "Nugget must be hungry."

Liv made beeline for the fridge, "You and my mother can no longer go shopping with me. It's bad enough that Fitz calls my baby Nugget, now you and my mom are too."

Beth thought she was hilarious, "It was funny to see him go into protective daddy mode when you tried to carry your shopping bags in the house."

Liv bit into her sandwich she made, "See that's what I am talking about. My mom thinks every idiotic caveman thing he does is sweet and funny."

Beth eyed her opening a Coke can, "He is going to flip his shit when he sees you drink that."

Liv rolled her eyes, "He is not here. I haven't had a soda in about a week because he cleaned out anything unhealthy from the fridge. Plus, he sends me a pre-ordered lunch, or he makes me one on days I work then I am at the shop helping him in the office on days I am off. I need this caffeine."

Beth sat down on the counter, "I heard he hired Chopper and few others to work the shop since business has picked up. Chopper looked better when I saw him leave this morning. Elise said he gave her and the kids the house. He promised to back off and give her space, but he wants his family back. I made Skull go change the locks so that she would be comfortable staying there."

Liv bobbed her head, "You think he is sincere."

Beth rubbed her neck, "I think he loves her, but he just got caught up in the freeness of easy ass. He didn't let her drive at night unless he followed her. He was upset after she got into a car accident one night. Elise is his world. But he forgot that for a little while."

"I hope they work it out."

As if he heard his name, Chopper walked into the kitchen.

He spoke to Beth, "Hey, Beth" then he turned to Liv, "Hey, Olivia. Fitz was telling me how your father took you to Disneyland every year for your birthday. I want to take Elise and the girls next week. Could you help me buy some tickets and recommend a few things? I want it to be special for them."

Liv was shocked for a minute, "Y-yeah. We can do that. We should also schedule the princess experience where they can get a makeover into any Disney Princess they want to be."

Chopper had a big smile, "That would be awesome. I bet they would love that."

Beth slapped him on the shoulder, "That would be a cute picture. Bad biker daddy with cute little princesses."

Chopper put his hands up in a praying manner, "You guys are awesome. I need to get my family back and I will do whatever it takes."

Liv looked at him, "Just take it one step at a time. Rome was not built in a day. It takes teamwork and patience. If Elise decides to give you another chance, then you must be damn near perfect. Don't give up if she shoots you down the first 99 times. Keep trying."

He took a deep breath, "I will. She and my kids are worth every single effort."

Liv raised her Coke, "Amen!"

She jumped when she heard Fitz from the doorway, "Why are you drinking that soda?"

Beth was laughing behind her hand as she and Chopper left the kitchen.

Liv put the drink down, "I was craving caffeine. I wanted a Coke."

He took the can off the table and poured it down the sink. He pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I really don't need this shit now. You know you are not supposed to have caffeine. Nugget needs nutrition and vitamins which you didn't take yesterday. I guess I need to put a prospect on you to make sure you are eating healthy."

She folded her arms, "I don't need a bodyguard. It was one damn soda. Yesterday you saw me throwing up in the morning. I just forgot to take it. You act like I am trying to kill our child. A child you didn't even want me to have in the first place."

Fitz took several deep breaths to calm his nerves, "Fine. One soda a week."

Liv looked at him for a moment, "You are worried about something and it damn sure isn't about me drinking a soda. What happened because you were fine earlier?"

Fitz sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He squeezed her tightly, "No matter what happens I will always protect you."

She pulled back from him, "What's going on?"

He slowly shook his head, "I don't know but we need to be ready."

He pulled her into a soul quenching kiss. She knew he was seeking her to be his anchor. She pulled him deeper into the kiss letting their tongues taste each other.

When they finally pulled apart, Liv rested her forehead against his, "We love you so much."

He squeezed her shoulders, "You and Nugget are my world. Never question that. I made mistakes before with both of you, but I am in this for the long haul."

Liv teared up at his statement, "Me too."

He kissed her forehead, "I got to go talk to Prez. It's Run night. If you get tired, go to bed. I will check on you when I get a chance."

They kissed one more time before he walked out.

X X

Skull slammed his hand down on the table, "Bastards!"

Fitz had told them about his exchange with Devil. They were in a meeting with all the table members. Everyone was angry and ready to hurt someone.

Skull looked at Fitz, "Did he say which members left or turned on us?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, I don't know names or how many."

Skull looked around the table at his brothers, "Most of you in here have Old Ladies downstairs and at one point expressed your desire to get rid of the whores. That is why you are at this table. You believe that our club is doing a job for the greater good."

A brother spoke up, "Buzz is the only one here without an Old Lady. He was with Diamond for while. He may have a grudge."

Buzz stood up, "Fuck you! Prez kicking the whores out did me a favor. Diamond wasn't going to stop stripping and I don't need an old lady that every brother has seen naked or over half the club has fucked. Personally, I am trying to holler at Olivia's friend, Abby. You know I love feisty red heads."

The brothers yelled in support.

Skull raised his hand, "Okay there are 6 of us in here with over 50 members to keep and eye on. Something is not right. We need to talk strategies."

Fitz raised his hand, "We do a decoy run. We put the original crew on the original run. But we send a backup crew going a different route with the real guns. Only us in this room will know the route. If we have a snitch, they will try to ambush the original run, but they won't get the product."

Skull nodded and everyone around the table agreed. They found a route and coordinate the new dropped with Charles' crew. They were going to meet at a halfway point between there and San Francisco

The club all got together with the ladies and had dinner. Run nights were a catered feast. About 9 pm, the original crew suited up to ride out. An empty decoy box was placed in the back of the SUV with 10 bikers riding in front.

An hour after they left, the real guns were placed in another SUV with only 5 bikers riding with it. Buzz led that crew.

After they left, Fitz checked on Liv to find her sleeping in his bed. Her first Run Night experience had completely exhausted her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He kissed her cheek and kissed her stomach saying good night to her and Nugget.

He went back down to meeting room where they were tracking both runs. About 10 minutes later, the leader of the original crew came over the radio.

"Prez, something's not right."

Skull picked up the walking-talkie, "What's going on?"

"My headlights flashed on something up ahead. I don't know what it is but it's something."

Skull looked around at the table, "We got a traitor."

Fitz nodded his head, "Bring them back."

Skull spoke to his team leader, "Abort! Abort! Get your asses back here."

"Gunfire! Shots fired!"

They heard gunshots ringing over the radio. They heard the leader directing his members to take cover. It sounded like pure chaos. Everything was over in a few minutes.

The crew leader came back on the radio, "Prez, they shot at the truck and blew the tires. We have a few injuries, but no one is dead."

Skull was fuming, "Get all of your men back here. I will call the doc."

"10-4."

They all sat at the table quietly. No one said a word. Buzz called Skull's phone.

He answered on speaker, "Yeah!"

Buzz spoke load and clear, "Drop is complete. They met us at the rendezvous point. The exchange was quick and easy."

Skull grit his teeth, "Good deal. Now get your asses back here. The other team got ambushed."

Fitz stood up, "Only a handful of people knew about the route, time and location."

Skull nodded, "Make a list and we will do some investigating. Hounds of Hades will be pissed when they discover the box is empty. They wanted a war, now they got one."


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz looked out the window again as he paced inside the house. It's been two weeks since Run Night. They still haven't figured out who the traitor was. The club had been on edge since Fitz went to his shop one morning a week ago to find the message, 'WAR TIME!' spray painted on the garage door.

Every night he paced the floor staying on guard. It was two in the morning, yet he refused to rest. Several prospects ran patrol around all the members' houses. Liv's dad even had a few of his club's prospects stand guard outside of their house. Even with that amount of protection, he couldn't rest. If something happened to Liv or Nugget, he was going to murder every HOH member and their families. He didn't care if he got the death penalty. Protecting them was all he cared about.

He heard a sound and turned quickly to see Liv heading towards the refrigerator. He sighed angrily, "You should be asleep. Nugget needs rest."

Liv poured herself some juice, "Nugget's daddy needs to rest also then maybe he wouldn't be such a grumpy ass all the time."

"I am not grumpy."

She put her glass in the sink, "Yes, you are. You are so much on edge, you can't think straight. These guys are playing games with you. They want you sleep deprived. You are letting them win already."

He folded his arms, "I am trying to protect you."

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, "I understand that, but I need you to be here with me. Your mind is on this guy and I feel like I am on the back burner. You don't kiss my stomach like you used to. I go to bed alone and I wake up alone. I miss you."

Fitz joined her on the couch pulling her into his arms, "I love you and Nugget. I have never been so afraid in my life. Before you, if I would have gotten that message, I would have said 'fuck it.' Now, I hate that you are here with me because being with me is putting you and the baby at risk. I just want to protect you and keep you safe."

Liv had tears in her eyes, "That night of the run, I woke up when I heard screams and all kinds of commotion. I came out and saw some of the guys were hurt. I heard someone say ambush and I couldn't move or function because I was looking for you. I didn't have a clue what was going on, but I needed to know you were safe. Beth grabbed me and asked me to help with the wounded. I think I whispered your name and she said you were fine. I helped, but I felt like I was going through the motions. When I finally saw you come out of the room, I felt like I could finally breathe. You are everything to me. I need you to be here with me. Without you, I have no air."

Fitz took her face in his hands and gave her a powerful kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed her cheek, "I am nothing without you. You make me want to be so much more than I am. Let's go to bed. I want to hold my family while I sleep."

Together they went to bed and they both slept more peacefully than they had in two weeks.

X X

"How are things at home?"

Liv was eating lunch with Abby in her office. She started coming to work everyday because it was better than sitting at home all alone with guards posted outside.

She took a bite of her food and mumbled, "Home is home."

Abby stared her down, "Come on, Liv. This is me you are talking to. Buzz has told me how Fitz has been on edge and acting all tense. You've been in the office everyday and we both know you are a talented writer who chooses to work from home most of the time. Talk to me."

Liv sipped her soda, "How are things with you and Buzz going?"

Abby knew she was deflecting but she answered anyway, "We are taking things slow. We talk on the phone and text all the time. With everything that's going on, we've decided to just hang back and not see each other in person. Honestly, if he were any other man, I would think he was married. We are just talking and getting to know each other, that's all."

Liv stared out the window, "Just talking sounds nice. I used to wish that Fitz would claim me or make some dramatic declaration about our relationship. Now I wish he never did."

Abby walked around her desk and sat in a chair by Liv, "What's going on?"

A tear was in her eye, "I've lost him, Abby."

"Fitz is still here."

Liv shook her head, "No, _Bones_ is here. Fitz is gone. He's carrying guns. He doesn't sleep. He walks and paces all night. He gets frustrated with me. He has to know my every move and whereabouts. I got him to sleep with me the other night and I thought we would be okay. But now, I am not so sure. I haven't even told him that I am going to Australia next week for the surf competition."

Abby took her hand, "Maybe that's good. You need to get away from all of this. You need to regroup and get back to what you love."

Liv nodded her head, "Yeah, I do. I miss the water. I still check the beach report every day. I know I could surf safely and not harm the baby, but Fitz would have a bitch fit if I did."

"Sometimes you have to do what's best for your peace of mind."

"I will think about it. This will be the last competition I can attend until Nugget is born."

Abby grabbed her food and resumed eating, "Have you decided on names?"

Liv chuckled as she shook her head, "No. We want to wait until we know the sex. Right now, we are content with calling it Nugget."

"Bones, Bunny and Nugget. You guys are so weird."

Liv smiled, "I thought it was sweet at first when he took a genuine interest in the baby. But now, it's all about the club."

Abby saw the sadness in her friend's eyes, "He will come back."

Liv phone vibrated with a message from Fitz.

 **Fitz:** Go straight home after work. Prospects will follow you.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she showed Abby the message, "He is more concerned about my safety than he is about my wellbeing."

"Liv, you have to talk to him."

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes, "I will."

X X

Chopper was laughing and showing a customer pictures on his phone, "Look at my babies, man. They loved the Princess Experience and everything at Disneyland. That's me and my youngest riding _Dumbo._ "

Buzz sat by Fitz and rolled his eyes, "Dude, must you show everybody those damn pictures."

Chopper was smiling so hard, "I am a proud papa and he asked about my kids."

The customer nodded, "Yeah, my wife just had a baby boy and we have a little girl too. I wanted to do something special for her so she doesn't feel left out."

Chopper flipped through his pictures, "My oldest is 5 and the youngest is 3. We had a good family day and I enjoyed spoiling everybody including my wife."

The customer thanked him for the idea and left. The three of them sat around enjoying their lunch.

Buzz noticed Chopper had something other than a sandwich for lunch, "Beth make that at the clubhouse."

Chopper shook his head, "No. I had dinner last night with Elise and the kids. She put the leftovers in this Tupperware bowl for my lunch."

Fitz spoke, "How are things with you two?"

Chopper took a bite of his homemade lasagna, "Okay, I guess. She takes some yoga classes three nights a week. I watch the kids while she is gone. She said that she never had any time for herself. I am giving it to her."

Buzz asked him, "How is she towards you?"

Chopper sighed, "Honestly, I don't think she trusts me anymore. She has a valid reason. I stomped all over her trust and her heart. I am taking Liv's advice and not giving up. I will earn her back eventually."

Buzz turned to Fitz, "What going on with you?"

Fitz frowned with a surprise look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Abby says your girl was crying at lunch."

Fitz scoffed, "She is pregnant. She cried the other day when she couldn't open the peanut butter jar. She cried when she thought she lost her keys. Crying is what she does."

Buzz rolled his eyes, "Bones-"

Fitz got frustrated, "Look, I know what she wants. I know what she needs but I can't let my guard down until those assholes are taken care of. Someone in our clubhouse is a traitor and they are putting my family at risk. I can't back off."

Buzz took a deep breath, "Dude, you've fought so hard for this girl. Don't fuck it up."

Fitz shook his head, "I'm not but I can't be wrong either. They are coming when we least expect it."

Chopper pulled his gun from behind his back, "Then we will be ready, brother."

X X

Instead of going home, Liv went to the beach. She drove to her usual surf spot. She smiled when she saw Tyson getting out of his car.

He walked up to her Jeep and opened the door, "Hey stranger. Long time no see!"

She hugged him, "I have been busy, but I needed to be near the ocean today."

He pulled back and noticed her protruding stomach, "This is what's kept you busy?"

She sighed, "That and a few other things."

He gave a light chuckle, "Your guy is a little rough around the edges."

She pulled her bag out of her car, "Yes, he is but he can be sweet when he wants to be."

"Are you coming to the Gold Coast competition next week?"

She nodded, "I am, and I cannot wait. The magazine is doing a few cover spreads on some guys, you included. I love the beauty of Australia. I will only be there for three days, but I need a break from everything."

"I understand." He looked at the boards in her truck but noticed she wasn't going for them, "Are you surfing today."

She shook her head, "No, that would be too much force if I wipeout from a standing position. I would love to body surf, but I can't lay on my stomach."

Ty thought for a minute, "I got an idea."

He went to his truck and grabbed his longboard, "You can sit on the front and ride while I stand in the the back. The waves are mild today. You should be okay."

Liv thought for moment and then said, "Okay. Let me change."

They surfed and laughed for over two hours. It was the relaxing break she needed.

X X

Fitz was pissed when he pulled up at the beach. When he called one the prospects to ask their location, he could have punched the wall. He told her to go straight home. He wanted to leave the shop right then, but he needed to finish the bike he was working on. As he was leaving the shop, he called the prospect back to ask what she was doing. He saw red when he heard she was surfing with some guy.

Fitz hopped on his bike and headed straight for the beach. He pulled up to see Liv sitting on the front of a board with the guy he knows as Tyson on the back. She was smiling and laughing so much she didn't seem to notice him.

Fitz walked up to the prospects, "Any sign of trouble?"

They shook their head and one responded, "No, it's been all clear. No unusual people like us. She seems safe right now. Her dad's guys are watching the house. They reported a motorcycle in the area, but nothing came of it."

Fitz nodded, "Fall back to the house. We will be there shortly."

The prospects left, and Fitz walked closer to the water. He saw the moment Liv spotted him. She held up one finger and they caught their last wave before heading to the shore.

Liv bounced up to him smiling, "Hey babe."

He didn't have time for the bullshit, "I thought I said go straight home."

She sighed, "Fitz, I needed to let off some steam. For once I wanted to have fun."

Tyson walked up to her, "Hey Liv, I am heading out. See you next week."

Before Liv could respond, Fitz spoke to Tyson, "I thought I told you to stay away from my woman."

Tyson raised his free hand in surrender, "Look man, it looked like she needed to smile. I was just being her friend."

"She doesn't need anymore friends. I am her man and it's my job to make her smile."

Liv grabbed Fitz's kutte and pulled him back, "It's okay, Ty. I will see you next week."

Tyson left, and Fitz turned back to Liv, "Something you need to tell me. What's next week?"

She turned and faced the ocean, "I am going to the Gold Coast in Australia for a few days. They have a surf competition. I was asked to be a sideline reporter plus do some more coverage for the magazine."

He folded his arms, "How long have you known this?"

She shrugged, "A few days or so."

He wiped his hand over his face, "I see we have forgotten the basics. I've been too soft on you because of the baby."

She was confused, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Get your ass home."

She huffed, "Fitz?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her Jeep, "Get in the car and drive home. Now Olivia!"

He only called her by her name when he is upset, and she knew it. She got into her car and drove home with him following her.

When they pulled up, prospects from both clubs were sitting on the porch.

Fitz opened the door and told Liv, "Go shower. I will be there in a minute."

She nodded and went inside. He wanted to speak to the guys alone while giving her time to wash the sand off.

Once she was inside, he spoke to the guys, "Who drove by? What club?"

One of the guys spoke, "Someone from your club. He was alone, and his bike had red flames painted over the gas tank."

His attention snapped at that, "Red flames?"

He nodded, "Yeah, do you know him?"

Fitz sighed, "Yeah." He cleared his throat, "Okay, I am home for the night. I want two-man teams stationed all night. You can work out a rotation amongst yourselves."

He went inside and heard the shower still going. He picked up his phone to call Skull.

Skull answered, "Yo!"

Fitz spoke softly, "Where was Rebel on Run Night?"

Skull was quiet for a moment, "He said something about trying to fuck with some chick and he would stop by afterwards. With all the commotion I can't remember if he came by."

Fitz threaded lightly, "Is he on patrol now?"

Skull scoffed, "You know my brother is a fuck up. I wouldn't let him patrol shit. Why are you asking these questions?"

"He rode by my house today when he knew I was at the shop. He was also the scout for the run. He chose the route. I rode that route a few days ago. As a scout, I never would have chosen that road. Too many ambush spots. I think he is our traitor.

Skull grumbled, "We need proof. Solid proof."

Fitz nodded, "You got it, but I need a favor this weekend."

"What's up?"

Fitz looked towards the bedroom to make sure the shower was going, "I need you to throw me a wedding this Saturday. Plus, I need to go to Australia for a few days next week."

Skull laughed, "Bones, you are one crazy son of a bitch. You got it. I will get Beth on it. I take it your Old Lady don't know."

He growled, "No but she will."

He hung up and went into the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes then got into the shower with Liv.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Fine."

He turned her to face him, "Bunny don't shut me out again. I feel like you are leaving me."

She looked at his face, "You left me first."

He pulled her into a hug, "I know. I am just stressed but we are going to be okay." He pulled back from her to kiss her lips.

She mumbled, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He leaned against her forehead, "How about I come to Australia with you and we can extend our stay for a mini vacation? Just you and me together. None of this bullshit."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "I would love that very much."

They finished showering and headed to the bedroom. Liv went to get some clothes out of her drawer when Fitz stopped her.

"On the bed."

He pulled her to the bed and put her on her hands and knees facing the headboard. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of his drawer and handcuffed her to the bed.

She squirmed, "Fitz, what are you doing?"

He walked around naked with a commanding presence, "I've been soft with you. You know when you go surfing you are to let me know. But in your condition, you shouldn't have been surfing in the first place. That two infractions. Then you were hanging out with another man. That's three. You kept this trip from me just like last time. You seemed to have forgotten what I can do to your ass."

Liv moaned, "No, I haven't forgotten."

Fitz climbed onto the bed and felt her pussy, "My bunny is wet. This is what you need. You need me to punish you."

She moaned louder as he fingered her, "Yes. Punish me."

He pulled his fingers out and went to his drawer again, "I bought this before the baby. I have wanted to use it for a while. If it gets to be too much, let me know. Okay."

She turned and saw him holding a riding crop. She almost came at the sight of it, "Okay baby."

He smacked her ass unexpectedly making her cry out. He smiled, "Oh yeah baby. It's going to hurt. You will get 10 lashes and you will thank me for each one. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head.

Whack! He rubbed where he hit, "That's one."

She moaned, "Thank you."

Whack! "That's two!"

"Thank you!"

He growled, "No other man should ever be near you. I can't take it. If you have problems, then you come to me. We should talk things out."

Whack! "That's three."

A tear fell as she moaned, "Thank you."

"I am trying to keep you safe. I need you to be safe."

She could hear the pleading in his voice.

Whack! "That's four."

It didn't have the same bite as the first three. She said quietly, "Thank you!"

She jumped when he heard him throw the crop on the floor. He crawled onto the bed, "You are my woman. Nobody else should make you smile. I am the only one who gives you pleasure."

He dove his face into her pussy. She was so wet. He loved knowing that he did that to her. She moaned and wiggled while he licked her slit.

He rubbed her body, "You like that baby? You like me between your legs eating my pussy."

She groaned, "Oh god yes!"

He spanked her lightly with his hand, "That's five." He put his face deeper into her pussy.

"Thank you, baby."

He pulled back a little, "We are getting married this Saturday and I will spend the rest of my life loving this pussy."

"Oh god Fitz. I'm coming!"

He pulled all the way back grabbing her hips then thrusting his cock into her warm pussy, "Come on my cock baby."

She came, and he felt the walls tighten over his cock. He slapped her ass with his hand, "That's six."

"Oh fuck, thank you baby."

He fucked her harder and rougher, "Whose pussy is this?"

Her eyes rolled back in head, "Yours!"

He smacked her ass, "Seven!"

She couldn't respond or say anything. She was in ecstasy.

He kept going, "Mine. You are mine. You will be my wife."

She came again.

He spanked twice, "Eight and nine. Here I come baby. I will fill this pretty pussy up."

She held onto the headboard as he shot his load in her.

He groaned and growled like a man possessed. After he came back down from the clouds, he spanked her again, "That's ten."

She collapsed on the bed, "Thank you."

He knew she was in subspace and did his after care making sure she was okay. He cleaned her up after he released her from the bed. He fed her and made sure she was comfortable. For one night he let his guard down to take care of her. This was what they both needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Liv stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. Today was her wedding day! She looked at herself in her off-white wedding dress. She was in a daze while her emotions took over body. She was happy, elated, scared, and confused. She felt like crying but they would be happy tears. This baby made her feel crazy at times, but she loved every minute of it.

She looked down at her diamond engagement ring on her finger. She laughed with tears in eyes as she thought about Fitz's demanding way of proposing.

It was the morning after her spanking. Her body was deliciously sore.

She woke up to Fitz walking into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

He smiled, "Good morning, Baby. I got you and Nugget some food. I figured my babies would be hungry this morning."

She sat up in bed, "You figured right. We didn't eat much last night."

He shrugged, "Yeah, bad daddy. My babies need nutrition. We have a wedding to pull off in 5 days."

He sat the tray in her lap and joined her on the bed.

She looked at him unsure what to say. She decided to speak her mind, "Fitz, maybe marriage isn't a good idea."

He shook his head as he cut her pancakes, "Wrong! It's an excellent idea. You and Nugget will have my name. We are a family. I want to make it official."

He fed her some pancakes and bacon. She chewed her food as she finally voiced the one question she had, "Why do you want to get married? Why me?"

He handed her some orange juice as thought about his answer, "Why you?" He sighed, "When I was building my motorcycle, I would go into a local part store almost everyday. The owner was a much older man and he would talk to anyone that came in the store. One day he was looking up a part for me when guy asked him 'how's your life going?' He answered, 'She is doing great.' After the guy left, I asked him if he heard the guy's question right."

She smiled at him, "What did the guy say?"

"He said 'my wife is my life and she is doing fine.' After that day, I would always ask him about his life and he would give me the same answer or almost the same. His wife got sick one time and I could see how it affected him. Watching how he felt about his wife was how I knew I was in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

He fed her some more food, "I would always get nervous or anxious when you would be out surfing. You got hurt one day while you were practicing, and I felt like I couldn't function. I stayed with you and nursed you back to health. That was the time Rebel came by. I shut out everything that wasn't you. You are my life. I have never felt this way about anyone else. You are it for me."

She leaned towards his face and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply breathing in his scent. When she pulled back, she smiled, "I guess I will marry you."

He smirked, "You didn't have a choice. You are already wearing my ring."

Liv looked at her finger and squealed, "Oh my god, Fitz! When did you do this?"

He had a smug look on his face, "You were sleep, and I wanted to surprise you when you woke up. We are getting married and there will be no stopping us."

She laughed, "I guess I really don't have a choice."

He scoffed, "Let's be real, babe. You never had one. There was no way I was giving you a chance to say no. Now eat up so we can get this day started."

Liv smiled in the mirror remembering that day. She startled when a knock came at the door. She smiled when she saw Beth come in.

Beth raised her hand in surrender, "I come in peace. Bones wanted me to make sure you and Nugget were okay. His ma is trying to keep him from coming back here. Your father is pacing, and your mom can't stop smiling. They are anxiously waiting on you."

She laughed, "I am fine. I just needed a moment to try to get these hormones under control. It's not working."

Beth gave her hug because it seemed like she needed it. When she pulled back, she asked, "What's on your mind, Liv?"

A tear fell from eye, "How did Skull propose to you?"

Beth laughed hard, "Aw god! That would have been a sight to see. Yeah not happening. Skull took me to the courthouse the day after he kidnapped me from my sister's house. I didn't know what was going on until he told me to sign my name on the marriage license. He answered for me when the judge asked me if I take him to be my husband. Then he kept me under lock and key for two months until I was pregnant with our son."

"I guess I should be grateful Fitz didn't try that with me."

Beth handed Liv some tissue, "I have never seen this many bikers in one building. You grew up in the MC life like I did except you grew up in a world with a lot of love and support. My sister couldn't wait until she was eighteen to get out of the MC world. She left me high and dry. Skull has been there for me and help me make my own family. Regardless of the way he manhandled me into marrying him, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Liv nodded her head in understanding.

Beth smiled, "What is your heart telling you?"

She wiped her eyes, "It's telling me that I am about to marry the love of my life."

Beth handed her her bouquet, "Then let's go get you married.

X X

Fitz stood at the altar nervously fidgeting. He was his usual attire of blue jeans, black shirt and boots along with his kutte. Liv suggested that he be himself and not fuss with a suit. He decided to wear a long sleeve black Oxford shirt at the last minute. He felt that Liv should see that he was taking this marriage seriously.

He was excited about the honeymoon. They would leave tomorrow for Sydney, Australia. Liv was able to get him an all-access pass to do everything with her. He was excited to step back and observe his wife in her element. They would stay two extra days as part of their honeymoon. They needed this time to get away from all the stress and everything that was surrounding the club.

He looked out at everyone and smiled because only his Bunny would be able to bring two clubs together under one space. They were in an area out back of the compound by a huge oak tree. This was where most of the club members got hitched. He looked at Chopper sitting next to Elise while holding his daughters. Everyone was rooting for him to win her back. The Mercy MC members were laid back laughing. It was a good day for everyone.

He tried not to let the presence of Rebel put a damper on his mood. Everything in him was telling him that Rebel was the one that betrayed the club. Fitz put someone on the case to see if they can get some confirmation that he is working with Devil and HOH.

Beth came back outside telling everyone to take their seats. Skull stood at the altar with him as the officiant. He performed all the club's wedding ceremonies. Liv's mom, Maya and his mom, Lisa, were escorted out to their seats. The wedding march started as Liv and her father walked down the aisle.

She looked amazing and her beautiful sleeveless off-white dress. He smiled at her baby bump showing. He couldn't wait to meet his Nugget.

Like him, Eli dressed casually in his kutte. He looked serious as he and Liv approached the altar.

Eli proudly gave Liv to Fitz. Skull conducted the wedding. Liv had told him that he didn't have to have a wedding ring, but he wanted it to be known that he was taken. They put the matching bands on each other's fingers and recited their vows.

Finally, Skull said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Bones, you may kiss your bride!"

Liv smiled a big smile as Fitz pulled her to him and gave her deep sensual kiss. He kissed until the hooting and catcalls became too loud.

When he pulled away smiling, Skull laughed, "That's what I am talking about. Ladies and Brothers, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III."

X X

The party was in full swing after the newlyweds took pictures, cut the cake, and had their first dance. Now they sat at the head table with Liv sitting in Fitz's lap. He told them not bother with putting a chair next to him. He would provide all his wife's needs including being her personal chair.

She moaned as he fed her another piece of cake from her plate, "This cake is amazing. Nugget will be craving this next week so be prepared to get us some more."

Fitz kissed her cheek, "I will get whatever you and my Nugget want. Buzz's sister made this. She works at the bakery own by the club. It's one of our legit businesses. She does all our sweets."

He fed her another piece, "This is heaven."

He felt her body slowly relaxing, "Are you tired? We can leave if you want."

She shook her head, "No. I think this week just wore me out, but I want to stay and enjoy our families. I have my old family and my new family. This is amazing."

He kissed her cheek, "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I never thought we'd get here. I wanted to be with you like this. I wanted to be married and happy, but I never thought you would actually commit to me."

He kissed her forehead, "You were always it for me, Bunny. I tried to protect you from me and all of this but there was never anyone else but you. My heart knew what it was searching for and I knew it was you. I can't bear losing you again. I am not whole without you. I am nothing without you. You and Nugget are my world. I will die before I let anyone hurt you."

She kissed his lips softly, "I need you to be with me. I know there is a lot going on, but I need you to be with me mentally and physically."

He sighed, "I will try my best, baby. But don't ask me not worry about you or your safety. I will try not to go overboard but I will go insane if something happens to you or Nugget."

She poked his chest, "Ditto for me, Mr. Grant."

He smirked.

Beth interrupted their moment, "Bones, can you let her breathe a minute? Your mom wants to show her off to a few people she invited."

Liv kissed him and whispered, "I will be back."

She walked away but he kept his eyes on her for a few minutes. Eli pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

They both looked around but not looking at each other. Eli cleared his throat, "I am trusting you with my daughter and grandchild. Their safety takes priority."

Fitz nodded his head keeping his eyes on Olivia, "She is my world."

Eli understood the confirmation, "Any idea who betrayed your club?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "Yeah, someone we least expected."

"It always is." Eli turned to face him, and Fitz looked at him making eye contact for the first time. Eli continued, "You are good man. I know you truly love my daughter. You are trying hard to make up for your past mistakes and I commend that. I am proud to have you as my son. If you ever need me or Mercy MC, all you have to do is call."

Fitz swallowed a lump in his throat, "Thanks, Dad." They shook hand and Eli left the table.

Fitz finally dragged Liv away from the Old Ladies group which included both clubs. He was tired of sharing his new bride with everyone.

He picked her up bridal style and gave Skull the nod.

Skull cleared his throat, "Angels and Mercy MC, please head outside so that we may send the loving couple off in style."

Everyone piled out of the clubhouse.

Fitz held Liv in his arms and smiled at her, "Mrs. Grant, are you ready to start our married life together?"

She put her arm around his neck, "Mr. Grant, I am ready if you are."

Fitz carried her outside where everyone stood by their motorcycles. Once they made it across the threshold, they started their bikes and revved their engines. It was the loudest send-off ever witnessed.

Fitz placed Liv inside his truck making sure she was buckled safely before closing the door and walking around to get inside on the driver's side.

As Fitz pulled out of the compound, the bikes revved louder as the women threw bird seeds at the truck.

Liv blew her parents a kiss as they drove away. They headed home with two prospects trailing them as protection. It was easy to forget in a wonderful time like this that danger was still present.

When they arrived home, Fitz carried her across the threshold to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her softly on the lips.

He smiled when he pulled away, "I get to sleep with a married woman tonight."

Liv laughed playfully, "Don't worry. I won't tell your wife. Your secret is safe with me."

He shook his head, "Damn that. I want the world to know that I am about to eat all of this sweet married pussy. I wonder if it tastes better with my ring on your finger."

She tugged his hair, "How about we test your theory after you fuck my mouth?"

He climbed off her quickly stripping out of his clothes, "Hell yeah. My wife has a fucking dirty mind and I love it. Sit up on the edge of the bed. I don't want my babies on the floor."

She sat on the edge like instructed. He pulled her dress and bra off leaving her in her panties.

He rubbed his hard cock in his hand as he stared at her, "Seeing you pregnant with my child turns me on so fucking much. I can't wait to get you pregnant again."

She licked her lips, "My mouth is empty."

He walked towards her grabbing her hair, "I got just the thing to stuff it with."

He put his rock-hard cock in her mouth and groaned when he felt the warm sensation run through his body.

She bobbed and slobbered all over his cock. She was making him weak in the knees.

He held her head steady while he fucked her mouth, "Oh, yeah baby. God I love you! I love fucking your mouth and pussy."

She gagged a few times but they both knew her limitations.

When he felt like he was about to cum, he pulled her off his cock, "Get that sweet ass in the bed. I am only cumming in that pussy tonight. I plan to fuck you every chance I get."

Liv laid back and propped on her elbows, "Get up here and let me feed you."

He smirked because he loved when she talked shit with him. He pulled her panties off and climbed between her legs. Without any warning, he dove between her legs eating like a starving man.

She fell back on the bed in ecstasy, "Oh fuck!"

He growled, "It taste like heaven. My wife has the best pussy."

He went back to eating her. She clawed his head and the sheets. He gripped her hips tight not letting her move. He licked her from clit to ass.

After her second orgasm, he crawled up her body lining his cock at her entrance. He stared into her eyes as he thrust into her core.

She moaned at the fullness entering her body.

His thrust were slow and steady. He wanted to make love to his wife. He kept kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her when another orgasm took over her body.

Fitz groaned, "I am cumming with you baby. God I love you."

She clawed his back, "I love you too!"

He shot his release inside her body, "Mine!"

They both slowly came down from their high. He moved off her body so he wouldn't squash her and the baby.

He pulled her body to him spooning her. He kissed her neck, "Are you okay, baby?"

She nodded her head, "I am perfect."

He rubbed her stomach, "How is my Nugget?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Nugget is fine. Although I think Nugget would love some more of that cake."

Fitz laughed and climbed out the bed. He put on some boxer shorts before leaving the bedroom. Two minutes later, he came back with a plate and fork.

Liv squealed when she saw a big slice a cake on the plate, "Baby! You got me cake."

He joined her in bed, "I know my Bunny. I made the prospects pack you a few pieces. I promised to take care of all your needs. I am just delivering on that promise."

Tears filled up her eyes, "You know my hormones can't handle you being all sweet and sexy. Cake first then more sex."

He smiled, "Yes ma'am!"

They enjoyed the cake and each other making it a special wedding night.


	10. Chapter 10

Liv and Fitz spent 5 days in Australia. The 18-hour flight for LA to Gold Coast was fun and relaxing. They talked and compromised on a few things like Liv's name. Fitz wanted her to drop Pope and go by Grant. Liv wanted to keep Pope because of her surfing career. They compromised with Pope-Grant as her official name. They took a few selfies at the airport and on the plane. She introduced her new husband to her fans. She also announced her pregnancy. Both announcement sent her fan base into a frenzy. There were a lot of congratulations and cute couple comments, but she was happy to finally share this part of her world with him.

He kept his jealousy in check during press day as she interviewed several hot surfers. He acted as her personal assistant/photographer. His only problem was when she interviewed her friend, Tyson. He felt like they were still a little too friendly compared to her relationship with the other guys. She tried to explain that in the surf world, he was her close friend. He didn't like that thought and he made sure she knew it that night in their room when he punish fucked her. She knew how to push his buttons and loved their aggressive sex.

He stood on the sidelines while she worked as a reporter on competition days. He had room service waiting for them both days after she was done. It was a special time for them. After her 3 days of working, they did their mini honeymoon. The first day, they took in some sights and visited places like the museum and national parks. Today, they took a short flight and spent the day in Sydney.

Tonight was their last night and they were having a romantic dinner at a seafood restaurant on the coast where you can see the waves crashing against the rocks. Liv was smiling and happy as she sat across from her husband who looked handsome and proud to be with her.

He noticed her staring after the waiter took their menus, "What is going on in my wife's beautiful head?"

She smiled, "Just you. I still can't believe we are married."

He took her hand and kissed it, "Yeah, I thought I was going to have to club you over the head and drag you to the altar."

She scoffed playfully, "You are such a caveman."

He shrugged, "Only with you. I would die for you and Nugget."

Liv pulled her hand back and reached into her purse, "Speaking of Nugget, I want you to have this."

She handed him a sealed envelope and he felt his heart was about to burst, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am sure."

He flipped it around in his hand, "You said you didn't want to know. Why now?"

She sighed, "You have been so amazing on this whole trip. I am more in love with you today than I was yesterday. I hope to be even more in love with you tomorrow. You wanted to know the sex of our baby and I changed my mind at the last minute. You loved me enough to let me have that moment. Now I want to give it you."

The envelope contained the baby's sex. They were both at the doctor's visit looking at the sonogram. The doctor wrote the sex down on a piece of paper and sealed it in an envelope in case they wanted to know later.

Fitz took a deep breath and opened it. He got choked up as he read the paper.

Liv braced herself, "What does it say?"

He wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye, "Nugget is a girl."

Liv opened her mouth in shock and awe, "Are you serious?"

He turned the paper and showed her. It said, 'Baby Girl!'

Liv started crying and Fitz was out his chair putting his arms around her. They drew a few curious glances but none of that mattered. After she settled down, he took his seat when the waiter brought their food.

Fitz laughed to himself before he spoke, "She needs a badass name. Something that says my daddy will fuck you up if you mess with me."

Liv laughed at him, "Oh my god. I can just see you know. Biker daddy looking gruff. You will not grow a beard. I like you sexy and handsome as you are now."

He nodded, "Ok, what do you think of the name, Harley?"

Liv scrunched up her face, "Like Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad?"

He shook his head, "Like Harley Davidson."

Liv looked at him for a moment, "You want to name our daughter after your motorcycle?"

"It is cute. Motorcycles are in her blood. Just look at her parents and grandparents. You are a biker chick now whether you like it or not. This name says badass."

Liv ate her food while she thought, "ok but Davidson will not her middle name nor the name of any other children we have."

He agreed, "You pick the middle name."

"How about Harley Rose Grant?"

Fitz tried to swallow his emotions, "That is a beautiful name. A rose is one of the most precious flowers in the world. Harley will always be precious to me. Thank you for giving her to me."

Liv was crying, "Thank you for giving me you."

He took her hand again and kissed it, "You always had all of me. I was just too stupid to tell you. You are it for me, Mrs. Grant. You and Nugget are all I need."

Liv laughed, "Is she still Nugget?"

"She will always be my Nugget."

X X

Liv and Fitz walked towards the baggage claim area at LAX to get their luggage and head home. They were severely jet lagged and looked forward to sleeping in their own bed. As they walked into the area, they saw Skull, Beth and a few other members from the club. They had a somber look on their face and tried to force a smile when they saw them.

Beth laughed as she hugged Liv, "You look good, Liv. Looks like your honeymoon helped you relax."

Liv smiled, "It did. We had a great time together. Australia is always so beautiful."

Skull nodded his head to Fitz, "Bones, you look like you enjoyed it."

Fitz frowned, "Cut the small talk shit. What happened? Why the fuck are you guys here?"

Liv got angry at him, "Fitz, that is no way to talk to your friends."

Skull sighed, "He is right, Liv. Something happened."

Fitz grabbed her hand, "What?"

Skull looked around before answering, "The strip club was shot up the other day. No one was injured because it was when the club was closed. Some of our other establishments were hit as well."

Fitz was growing impatient, "What does any of this have to with us? Was my shop hit or something?"

Skull rubbed the back of his head, "No not the shop. It was your house."

Liv felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, "Our house!"

Fitz pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple and tried to calm her down, "It's okay baby. I got you." He looked at Skull, "What's the damage?"

He shook his head, "Not much. They trashed the kitchen and Liv's shop. They spray painted the walls with sayings like 'You can't hide from us' and on the baby's door, it said, 'You will never see your child grow up'.

Liv gripped him tighter and cried harder. He tried his best to soothe her.

Skull continued to talk, "We figured we would escort you home to get some things. You can stay at the clubhouse. We are on lockdown for the time being. I got a few ears and eyes doing some recon work for us."

Fitz nodded, "I need to touch base with someone to see if they have the proof we need yet."

They grabbed the luggage and took off. Fitz made Liv stay in the truck while he went into the house. He felt angry because someone had violated their space. He made a vow to make them pay.

He and Skull were the only two to enter the house. While he packed a few things, he asked Skull, "Why didn't you tell me all of this before we got home?"

Skull sighed, "Bones, that was your honeymoon. I may have never taken Beth on one, but I do know that time should have gone to her. Club stuff wasn't that important."

Fitz became agitated, "Our house was. My wife is probably shaking with fear and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Skull raised his hand in surrender, "We will find them. We will make them all pay even if it is my brother."

Fitz nodded and they left the house. Everyone at the clubhouse welcomed them with open arms. They wore their matching kutte and hung out with the crew. They were back home and it was time to get down to business as usual.

X X

They had been on lockdown for a week and a half. Liv was going stir crazy. She was having cabin fever, but no one seemed to care. Right now, Fitz was gone again to talk with his informant. This was the third meeting he has had since they were on lockdown. He refused to tell her anything except he had everything under control.

She had talked with her parents and friends. She knew that sooner or later she would eventually have to go back to work. She was not sure how Fitz would take it. He had her watched all day and night. He was adamant about her safety being a priority but right now, she wanted to choke someone.

It was after 4 when Fitz finally comes back. He was smiling and carrying a box when he entered.

"Hey, babe. I thought you would be napping?"

She glared at him with her arms folded over her chest, "Where were you?"

He took off his jacket and shrugged, "I was out handling some business."

She shook her head, "Married people aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. That tells me that you don't trust me. If you don't trust me then why the fuck did you marry me? Is it because I am pregnant? Are you scared I would take the baby from you?"

Fitz jaws tightened, "No! If you ever leave me, I will drag your ass back here screaming and kicking. I married you because I love you. You are it for me, Bunny."

She raised up on her knees, "Then tell me what is going on. Who are you meeting that has you gone all hours of the day? I deserve some answers."

He dropped his head, "You do deserve answers but unfortunately I can't give them to you right now. It's better if you don't know."

Liv shook her head, "I think it's better if I leave."

He clenched his jaw, "It's not safe. You could get hurt out there."

A tear fell from her face, "The only one hurting me right now is you."

He fell to his knees by the bed and grabbed her hands, "Just give me time to work everything out. I promise it will be okay. Please Bunny?"

Tears started streaming down her face, "I wish we were back in Australia where it was just the two us. No bullshit. No drama. We have been married for almost 3 weeks and I am contemplating a divorce."

He kissed her hands, "You are not contemplating shit. You are not leaving me or divorcing me. You and Nugget are my life. I will make this work. Right now, you are just tired. I will take a shower then I will come back and give you my undivided attention."

She didn't respond as he stood and went to the bathroom. She took deep breaths while she heard the shower running. After a few minutes, she heard a ding coming from the nightstand. Fitz had left his phone while he showered. Normally she would not check his messages but the not knowing was eating at her.

She picked up his phone and read the message on the locked screen. It was from Denise.

'When are you available to meet again? I have what you need.'

She felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs. Why was he meeting her? Was he cheating on her? The message said again. That means they have met at least one time before.

She put the phone down when she heard the water turn off. She laid down in bed facing away from his side. He came out oblivious to her inner turmoil. He put on his boxers and walked around to her side of the bed, "I bought something for you today."

She realized he had picked up the box he brought in with him. She didn't respond to him. He tried to hand her the box, but she refused to take it.

He kept his tone light, "I saw this in the store the other day and I ordered it for you." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful professional Canon camera, "I remembered how you said your passion was surfing and photography. I know right you can't surf because of the baby. You can't work in your studio because of the lockdown. I wanted to give you something to occupy your time and say I love you."

Liv looked at the camera. It was a beautiful gift, but she had to wonder if it was a guilt gift. Was he feeling guilty for lying to her and cheating? Once again she didn't acknowledge him. She basically stared off into space.

When he reached out to touch her, she flinched. His eyes widen with panic, "Bunny, don't do this!"

She never responded or acknowledged him. He put everything away and climbed into bed with her. She tensed when he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her back to him.

He kissed her shoulder, "I love you and Nugget so much."

Again, she was silent.

After lying there for what seemed like hours, Fitz fell asleep. Liv knew now was the time to leave. She slipped out of bed and changed her clothes. She texted Abby and coordinated her ride. One of the teenagers, who was having cabin fever also, had told her about a hole in the compound walls. It was in a dark corner they kept covered with branches. She would leave through there. She wrote Fitz a note and left it on the nightstand by his phone along.

She managed to lose her tails by slipping out of the first-floor bathroom window. She met Abby at the designated spot and she breathe a sigh of relief as they drove away.

X X

Fitz woke up sometime after midnight. He'd only meant take a nap then find food for Liv and Nugget. He knew she was having a hard time with everything. He was just trying to protect her and keep her safe. He rolled over and felt for Liv, but she was not there. He looked towards the en suite bathroom but saw no light. He got up and threw on a pair of jeans then went in search of his wife.

A few people were still up around the kitchen and tv area but none of them were Liv. He walked around for a few minutes searching but coming up empty.

He stopped in front of the tv which caused everyone to look at him, "Any of you seen my wife?"

Everyone shook their head. One guy spoke, "We thought she was with you. I saw her go into the bathroom earlier, but I didn't see her come out."

Fitz frowned in confusion as he walked back towards his room. He grabbed his phone only to see a message from Denise but not his wife. He growled in frustration because she knew to contact Skull not him. It was Skull's idea to use her to gather information. He was just the go between guy. The last thing he needed was Liv finding a message from her and thinking he was cheating.

He cleared the message and dialed Liv's number, but it went to voicemail. He tried a few more times but got the same results. When he put his phone down, he saw the letter on the nightstand.

He picked up the letter and read it:

BONES, BY NOW YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT THAT I AM GONE. I TRIED BUT I COULDN'T LOOK AT YOU AND SEE THE MAN I LOVE ANYMORE. I NOTICED IN YOUR DEFENSE OF YOUR REASONING FOR MARRYING ME, YOU NEVER SAID YOU TRUSTED ME. I CAN'T IN GOOD CONSCIENCE BRING HARLEY INTO THIS MARRIAGE. I AM TIRED OF CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP. I AM TIRED OF THE CLUB COMING FIRST WHILE NUGGET AND I COME SECOND. I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE MUST BE A PRIORITY NOT AN OPTION. I LOVE YOU AS FITZ. MY FITZ. YOU WERE MY FITZ IN AUSTRALIA. THAT WAS THE HAPPIEST TIME OF MY LIFE. LEAVING YOU IS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE BUT IT'S WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR ME. I WILL NEVER KEEP YOU FROM YOUR DAUGHTER. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE HER FATHER. THAT IS A FACT I CAN NEVER CHANGE EVEN IF I WANTED TO. I WILL BE IN TOUCH ABOUT THE ANNULMENT PROCESS. IN THE MEAN TIME, YOU ARE FREE TO MEET WITH DENISE AS OFTEN AS YOU LIKE.

GOODBYE

LIV

He ripped the paper and let out a howling scream. A few doors opened, and people ran into his room expecting the worse. He looked up at Googles standing in the doorway, "Track her phone, Now!"

Goggles nodded and took off. Everyone else stood in the door watching as Fitz started getting dressed. He was furious. He was stomping and slinging shit out his way.

The guys made way for Skull to enter the room. He closed the door behind him, "What's going on, Bones?"

He slammed his hand on the dresser, "That bitch texted my phone! I told you not deal with her. She is fucking playing with my life. Now my wife is gone."

He showed Skull the message from Denise. Skull nodded, "She makes it seem like you are cheating with her."

"Exactly. But I will deal with that later. I need to find my wife."

Skull opened the door for Fitz. He met Goggles downstairs who informed him of the hotel Liv was in. Fitz hopped on his bike and rode hard. When he got to the motel, he asked the clerk for the room number. The guy refused. After Fitz choked him against the wall, he relented and gave him information. Fitz walked to room 107 and knocked on the door.

Liv's voice was heard on the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

He growled, "Your husband who will knock down this fucking door if you don't open it."

He heard the latch and pushed his way inside once the door opened, "What the fuck, Bunny? I told you that I would find you if you ran. Did you think I was playing?"

She looked defeated as she sat on the bed, "No, I thought they were just empty words like your wedding vows."

His nose flared in frustration. He knew he had to tell her, "It's Rebel!"

Liv was confused, "What?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "He is the traitor in our mist. He was the one who knew the gun route and he was conveniently missing that night. He has been doing rouge unassigned missions like driving by our house and the shop. He knew we were out of town. It's him."

Liv shakes her head, "What does Denise have to do with this?"

He starts pacing, "I knew a guy in HOH. We were in the joint together with Rebel and Devil. He told me that Devil and Rebel were talking and meeting more. Skull wanted proof and I couldn't do that to my guy and risk his safety. Skull found out that some of the club whores started hanging out with the HOH after we kicked them out. He called Denise. I was just running point collecting information. We had proof that Rebel has been to their compound, but we needed to proof of them together. She was getting that, but she was wrong to send a message on my phone. She knows I am married. I would never do that to you."

Liv shakes her head, "It's too late. You should have told me this before now."

He nodded, "You are right, but I wanted to eliminate your stress. I also didn't want to tip off Rebel if you started acting differently around him. I was protecting you."

"You should have let me make that decision. Instead you made it for me."

He pleaded, "You are so right, and I will never make that-"

He stopped when he heard rumbling in the distance. He knew the sound of motorcycles. It didn't sound many, but they were getting close.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Skull.

Skull answered, "Yo!"

Fitz looked out the curtains, "I got noise coming my way. They don't sound like ours."

"Shit, we are heading out. We will be there in 10."

The motorcycles stopped in the parking lot of the motel.

Fitz whispered to no one in particular, "Hurry up, muthafucker!"

Two bikes with two riders stopped near his. He recognized Devil, but the other rider stayed back in the shadow.

Devil got close and yelled, "Bones, I know you in there. I can't believe you would leave your wife to be with a worthless slut. Although, speaking of worthless sluts, I don't think Denise will be making that meeting. She is indisposed right now or is it decomposed? I get those mixed up."

The other biker laughed.

Fitz finally yelled back, "What do you want?"

Devil shook his head, "You should have taken the deal. We would be rich by now, but you had to be selfless. Now your child will never meet its daddy."

Fitz checked his watched and motioned for Liv to get on the floor on the other side of the bed. He turned back to Devil, "Why did Rebel take it?"

Devil laughed, "He is a smart man. He was angry because his brother valued you more than him. His brother always saw him as a fuck up."

Just then the other guy ran forward with his gun pointed at the room, "Company is coming."

Fitz dove towards the bed as the first shot came through the window. He tried his best to cover Liv from the falling debris. She screamed as bullet flew over them and on the bed. The shooting lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Devil and his friend took off as the Hell's Angel crew got closer.

Fitz jumped up to check and see if they were gone. Once he confirmed it, he ran back towards Olivia. The first thing he noticed was blood coming out of her head. The lamp had fallen on her before he had first gotten to her. The second thing he noticed as she was out cold. He didn't know if it was from shock or injury.

He panicked and screamed her name. She didn't respond. She was like a limp noodle in his arms. Everything after that was a blur. From the ambulance being called to going to the hospital. One thing was for sure, the Hounds of Hades were going to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Knives through the heart. That's what every word from the doctor's mouth felt like. Fitz felt like he was suffocating in the waiting room. He was trying to piece together what the doctor had told him. Words like concussion, high blood pressure, stress and bed rest were the ones playing over and over in his head. The only thing that lessened some of the pain was she and the baby were stable. Right now, he was surrounded by his club and friends, but he had never felt so alone.

Skull sat down by him after the doctor left, "I know you have a lot on your mind. But we are here to help you."

Fitz sighed deeply, "I just want my family to be okay then I want to hurt that muthafucker so bad."

Skull looked around and spoke low, "We got the proof. Denise sent it to me after you didn't respond to her text. Devil is hiding out at their compound and Rebel is probably there too since he is MIA."

Fitz groaned in frustration, "How did they find me? Do we have another traitor among us?"

Skull shook his head, "Tracker. Goggles asked that same question and he found a tracking device on your bike."

He nodded, "That makes sense. He thought I was there to meet some slut. He didn't know my wife ran out on me."

Skull slapped him on his back, "You take care of your family and we will try to figure out a way to flush them out of their comfort zone."

Fitz made a fist, "Devil is mine. He shot at my wife. He will suffer by my hands."

Skull nodded, "You have my word, brother."

A nurse came into the waiting area, "Mr. Grant?"

Fitz stood in response.

She motioned behind her, "Your wife was just settled into her room. You can be with her now."

Fitz said goodbye to all of his brothers and went to Liv's room.

His knees buckled when he saw his wife lying motionless in the hospital bed while various monitors beeped and made sounds.

He walked to her bedside. He touched her hand hoping that she would grip his, but she still laid motionless.

He moved a few strands of hair from her face, "Bunny. Can you hear me?"

She didn't move or respond.

Someone came into the room. He looked up to see it was the same nurse as before, "Why is she not moving or talking to me?"

She gave him a faint smile, "The doctor put her on some meds to help her sleep. We normally wouldn't do that with a concussion, but her pressure was too high and it was given for her sake as well as the baby's. She needs plenty of rest and some TLC."

He kissed her hand, "She will definitely have that. How long will she be asleep?"

She shrugged, "At least a few hours. But I shall warn you, he will order repeat dosage as long as her pressure is high."

He nodded and pulled up a chair by her bed while the nurse worked on checking her IV. He couldn't stop touching Liv to make sure she was really there.

After the nurse left, he put his hand on her stomach. Nugget kicked his hand and he smiled for the first time, "It's okay, Princess. Daddy is here now. You and your mom need to get better so I can take you home."

He paused and shook his head.

He looked back towards Liv's face with tears in his eyes, "We don't have a home. Do we? Even before those assholes broke into it, I just railroaded you into everything. I thought that forcing you to be with me and making you realize we should be together was all we needed. I never asked you what you really needed."

He wiped his eyes from the tears, "We will go shopping for a house together. It can be anywhere you want. You can decorate it however you want. I just want to be with you and Nugget."

Fitz sat there quietly holding her hand like he was afraid she would float away.

An hour later, the door to Liv's room burst open to reveal a very distraught Maya and an angry Eli.

Maya was visibly shaken, "Oh my god!" She ran to the other side of the bed touching and kissing Olivia.

Eli stood at the foot of the bed, "What the hell happen? They said something about a shooting but now I hear it's a concussion. What the fuck is going on?"

Maya sounded frustrated, "Eli, please. Not now."

"No, Maya. I want answers."

Fitz sat there looking somber, "It's my fault. Everything is my fault."

Eli was not pleased, "That still doesn't answer my question. If you guys were on lockdown, how the hell did my daughter end up here?"

Fitz proceeded to tell them everything that happened over the last few days and hours. He wasn't sure what Liv had told them, so he left no stone unturned. He realized he never asked her what she told her parents or anyone about the lockdown. He just tried to appease her with gifts like she was a child. After he told them everything, he waited for her parents to tear into him, but it never came.

Maya stroked Liv's face, "How is this your fault? You were loyal to your club. You did what you were supposed to do."

Fitz shook his head, "My first loyalty should be to my wife. I should have told her the truth about what was going on. I should have told her what I was doing. Instead I made it look like I didn't trust her."

Eli had started pacing while Fitz told his story, "Where is this Devil?"

Fitz sighed, "At Hounds of Hades compound. Skull is trying to find a way to get in there or at least pull him away from there. He knows he is a wanted man. He will hide like a coward."

Eli took out his phone, "Give me your Prez's number. It's time to show those bastards who they are fucking with."

Fitz gave Eli the information and watched as he left the room.

Maya had pulled up a chair and sat on Liv's other side.

Fitz held her hand as he spoke to Maya, "Do you think she will forgive me?"

Maya sighed, "She will. Marriage is hard. You have to remember that you are a team."

He nodded his head, "I was just trying to protect her. She and Nugget are my life."

Maya cleared her throat, "Fitz, let me tell you something my mother told me a long time ago." She paused and looked him in the eye, "The strongest creature God ever created was a woman."

Fitz was silent.

She continued, "After he created everything else including man, he created a woman to be Adam's helpmate. After Eve's temptation, man and woman were giving their punishment or lots in life. Man's lot was to work for a living while woman's lot was to bear pain during childbirth."

Fitz had tightened his hand around Liv's. He hated the thought of her being in pain.

Maya looked at him, "By this point, I thought my mother was a raving lunatic. But she pointed out how man was given a job or purpose. Their job was to work and provide. Yet if a woman was not pregnant then she essentially had no purpose. What was the woman's job? Her job was to be everything she was needed to be. Women have adjusted and adapted over time to fit in where they were needed. We have gone from the essential helpmate to being the sole provider. A woman can play more roles in one day than the average man probably will in his lifetime. If man is the head then woman is the body. The brain may think of the ideas but unless the hand and feet do the work, it will remain a thought."

Fitz sat there hanging on her every word.

Maya finished, "Olivia is your helpmate and an extension of you. She is a lot stronger than you think. Trust her and rely on her. Together you can accomplish so much."

X X

Liv was kept in the hospital for three days. She was in and out of it because of the meds and she was happy when they weaned her off after two days. She noticed how Fitz was constantly hovering, but he wasn't as overbearing as she expected. He would ask her what she needed rather than telling her. The only time during the day he left her side was to shower in the bathroom for five minutes whenever someone came to see her.

She was excited to leave even if she had no home to go to. She and Fitz were waiting for her discharge papers. He sat there holding one of her hands with the other on her stomach.

It was quiet and though neither one had addressed what happened between them, there was no tension.

Fitz kissed her hand, "Where do you want to go? I know our house is still not safe and I am sure you don't want to go to the clubhouse. We can stay wherever you want. There is a house for rent down the street from your parents. Your dad gave me the owner's number. We can stay there until we find something more permanent. If you would like, we can stay at a nice hotel or we can leave the state. I will go wherever you want."

She shook her head, "I can't go back to the clubhouse. I don't want to be around people right now. I want to go somewhere quiet."

Fitz nodded, "Okay, we will check out the house and if you don't like it, we will try something else."

Liv laughed a little, "I thought you would have a place picked out and I would just have to accept it for what it is."

Fitz bobbed his head, "I know. I was wrong to do that the first time. You have a choice in everything we do."

Liv sighed tiredly, "How about we check out the house and stay at a hotel tonight? I just want to sleep in peace without someone touching and prodding me every hour."

He kissed her on the lips, "Anything you want, Bunny."

She was discharged, and they went to check out the house. It was nice. They signed a 3-month lease. It would be enough time to find a house together and prepare for Nugget.

Fitz checked them into the Hilton Garden and ordered Room Service. Liv took a nice hot shower the minute she stepped into the room. She felt overwhelmed and the shower helped reduce her stress.

She was in there so long that Fitz knocked on the door to tell her their food had arrived. After she got dressed and ate, she laid in the bed looking at the ceiling.

Fitz joined her after his shower. He pulled her into his arms and rested his hands on her stomach. He kissed her shoulder and spoke softly in her ear, "I am going to kill him."

Liv turned to face him, "No you are not. You are too good of a man to do something like that."

"He could have killed you and Nugget. I can't let that go."

She shook her head, "I didn't say let it go but don't be the person that takes his life."

He nodded in understanding, "Ok, I won't."

She had put off asking but since he opened the door, "What about Rebel?"

He gripped her tighter, "He knows that we know. He made his choice. He put a tracker on my bike. That's how Devil knew where I was."

"What are you guys going to do?"

He chuckled, "Your dad has called in some favors. In 2 days, the Hounds of Hades will pay dearly. Never mess with a Biker Princess."

Liv laughed, "Oh, is that what I am?"

"To them you are but to me, you will always be my Bunny."

X X

Liv sat up in the bed at their new house. Fitz had a new bed and some furniture delivered for the house. He wanted her to feel comfortable and safe. Right now, she watched her husband get dressed like he was leaving for battle. She was scared out of mind, but she didn't voice her concerns because he already knew. They had talked more in the past two days than they have the whole time they were together. He trusted her with information he would normally keep to himself. She knows what's going down tonight. She will just have to wait patiently for her husband to return to his family.

He put on his boots and kutte last. When he was finally dressed, he walked over and sat by her on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand into his, "Beth and the other ladies will be here soon. Your mom is here already. They will take care of you until I get back. I want you to rest and eat for Nugget's sake."

She felt herself getting emotional. She tried to stop the tear before it fell but it was too late. She wiped her eye and sniffed, "You come back to us in one piece. Promise me?"

He wiped another tear from her eye, "I promise. You are not getting rid of me that easily, Babe."

A knock came at their bedroom door as they heard motorcycles pull up outside their home. Eli and Mya came into the room.

Eli stood tall, "It's time, son."

They left to give them some privacy.

By now, the tears were flowing freely down Liv's face.

Fitz pulled her into his body. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "Take care of my baby until I get back. I plan to spoil both of you as much as possible."

Liv pulled her head back to look into his eyes, "All we want is you."

They shared one last kiss before he walked out of the room. Maya came in after he left. She gave Liv her medicine and let her cry herself to sleep. She prayed silently for the men's safe return while she rocked her daughter in her arms.

X X

Fitz was shocked by the number of guys they had riding. Apparently, several clubs wanted to join in the fight to get the Hounds of Hades off the streets. They slowly rolled up to the outside of the compound.

Eli took the lead and spoke to the group, "A team has already cleared out anyone that was posted outside the house. Snipers are in place. The gas team is ready. We don't want any unnecessary casualties but if you are in danger, shoot to kill."

They slowly walked to the gates. One of members disabled the gates allowing them to walk up to the clubhouse uncontested.

Skull raised his bullhorn, "Hounds of Hades! This is your only warning. Give up Devil and Rebel. The rest of you can go free. The Hounds of Hades are over. This place is surrounded and anybody who tries to harm us will be shot. This is your only chance to leave before all hell breaks loose."

After a few minutes, the doors open. Mostly club whores and a few bikers walked out with their hands raised. The men were patted down and stripped of their kutte. One guy shook his head, "Club is not what it used to be anymore."

Bones asked him, "Where are they?" Referring to Devil and Rebel.

He nodded towards a side window, "In there, high as kites."

Once everyone cleared that wanted to leave, the men took their positions outside of the building. Eli nodded to the gas team and they leveled the house with tear gas. They threw several canisters in the window where Devil and Rebel were supposed to be. Hounds of Hades came out running and a gun battle ensued. The snipers did most of the work killing anyone before they could make it to the group.

Fitz saw Devil and Rebel trying to sneak out the side door during the mayhem. He yelled, "There they are!"

He and several guys took off after them. His sights were set on Devil. He tackled him hard from behind and held his face down in the dirt. His anger finally had an outlet.

"Miss me, muthafucker!"

He hit him several times before he was pulled off. He pushed the guys back, "Move the fuck out my way?"

Skull grabbed him before he attacked again, "Not here, Bones! I know you want your revenge but not here."

Fitz looked around and noticed that Rebel was handcuffed and shackled. They proceeded to do the same to Devil as he groaned in pain.

They were loaded up into the back of a pickup truck. The Hounds of Hades clubhouse was set on fire as the men rode away from the compound.

They rode for an hour until they stopped at an abandoned warehouse. Most of the original riders had separated once the clubhouse was burned. They knew this part was personal.

Devil and Rebel were strapped to two chairs while the guys surrounded them.

Eli walked up to them looking menacingly, "Do you know why you are here?"

They shook their heads. Rebel whined like a bitch, "We have no beef with you, Old Man. Why are you helping them?"

Eli yelled, "You shot at my daughter!"

They shook their heads and mumbled "no."

Fitz finally stepped forward, "Devil shot at me while I was at a motel. My wife was there with me. He put her in the hospital."

Rebel eyes got wide, "He said you were with some whore. I didn't know."

Fitz felt for his friend, "Why Rebel? Why betray us?"

Rebel got angry, "You were taking my spot. I brought you into the club. While I was still serving time, you were playing mister big man. They expected me to answer to you. I don't think so. You don't get to be the boss of me."

Skull stepped forward, "So you betray your family?"

Rebel spit at him, "What family? My family left me high and dry."

Skull punched him in the face, "I treated you like a brother. You were my brother. My mother raised you after your father took off and left you with us. She never treated you differently. But as always, you are just a fuck up. You got sloppy and got caught. That's why you had to serve time. The one time I give you a chance, this is how you repay me. You fed information to this weasel and turned your back on the club. Never again."

Skull took his gun and shot him twice in the head. He looked at Fitz, "Your show."

He pointed to the guy with the keys, "Uncuff him."

When Devil was uncuffed, Fitz grabbed him by the collar, "I promised my wife I wouldn't kill you."

He punched him in the stomach. Devil went down hard.

"I can still beat you senseless."

Fitz stood him back up and hit him again across the face.

"You broke into my house. You threatened my family."

Fitz hit him again.

"You made my wife cry. You endangered the life of my baby."

Fitz kept hitting him as he talked.

"Do you know why they call me Bones? Because I know how to break them. You messed with the wrong fucking family!"

When Fitz was done beating him, Devil could hardly move. He laid on the ground in agony.

Eli came upon Devil, "You could have been a great leader. Now you are fish food." He took his gun and shot him in the head.

The bodies were thrown into the ocean. The men rode back to Fitz's house. He ran into the house anxious to see his wife.

Her eyes widen shock when she saw him. He finally looked at himself and noticed how bloody his hands and clothes were.

She swallowed and carefully asked her question, "Did you kill him?"

He shook his head, "No, I kept my word."

She closed her eyes in relief, "Thank you."

Fitz showered then laid in the bed holding Liv in his arms, "I think Miss Harley Rose needs a house on the beach."

Liv laughed at his silliness, "She's Harley Rose now?"

Fitz laughed, "Naw! She will always be my Nugget."

They shared a laughed and talked all night long. They were happy to put everything behind them while they moved forward.


	12. Chapter 12

"A little to the left."

Fitz and Buzz moved the crib over to the left.

A very nine months pregnant Liv sat in the glider directing them as they placed the nursery furniture. She shook her head, "No, go back to the right."

Abby sighed loudly, "Liv, they keep moving it back and forth when you will probably put it in the exact same place they started."

Liv nodded, "You're right. Put it down there guys."

They put it down and Fitz looked at Abby, "If my Bunny wants me to tote this all over the house I will. Let her make up her own mind."

Abby put her hands on her hip, "She has been going back and forth about everything. I am trying to move things along. This room needs to be ready for the baby. It could be here any day now."

Liv groaned, "It took longer to close on the house than we originally thought. Plus, it took a while to narrow down what we wanted. Pregnancy brain is not a good thing to have when shopping for a house."

Fitz walked over and kissed her forehead, "It's okay, baby. You did good picking out everything. Nugget will be super spoiled. I will go get you some popcorn while you decide where you want the dresser."

When Fitz walked out, Buzz looked at Abby, "Don't think I will be that whipped when you get pregnant."

Liv defended her husband, "He is not whipped. He just loves spoiling his wife."

Fitz came back with her popcorn and juice. They finished placing all the furniture where she wanted. Liv was putting the baby's clothes in her dresser drawers when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She squeezed her eyes tight waiting for the pain to pass. When it did, she looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Luckily Fitz had left the room and Buzz and Abby were flirting quietly with each other.

Fitz came back and wrapped his arms around her from the back, "Mrs. Grant, is everything to your liking?"

She smiled a tight smile knowing he couldn't see, "Yeah, perfect."

Buzz called Fitz, "Bones, are you guys going to be there when I officially claim Abby as my woman?"

Fitz laughed, "I don't think so but good luck, Abby. Don't let the women intimidate you. I would say stay away from Elise, but Chopper doesn't let go more than five feet from him since they got back together. She is pregnant with baby number three and he is worse than me. You walking into the clubhouse with Buzz's vest as his woman will be an interesting show."

Abby feigned hurt, "Hey, what are you trying to say? Buzz has been good to me. I was the one that wanted to wait. But since he has been talking about babies and houses lately, I figured I need to get with the program."

They all laughed except for Liv. Fitz felt her stomach tighten over his hand.

"Bunny?"

Liv cried out in pain, "Oh god, that hurts!"

Fitz froze for a moment holding her, "Oh shit!" Once his senses came back, he sprang into action, "Okay, baby. Breathe!"

He picked her up and carried her out of the room to the couch. He set his stopwatch app to time how far apart her contraction were.

Buzz and Abby stood off to the side.

Liv looked at Abby, "Call my parents. Tell them that I think this is it." Liv had been to the hospital twice with Braxton-Hicks contractions, but this felt different.

Fitz sat beside her, "How many have you had?"

She was panting, "Two but the first one was small."

He wiped her forehead, "Remind me to spank your little ass when you get better."

She smiled, "Promise!"

Abby hung up with Maya, "They will wait to hear what to do next."

An hour later, they were on the road headed to the hospital.

Fitz was blowing his horn yelling at other drivers, "Move out the way! My wife is having my baby!"

Liv rubbed his arm, "Sweetie, I need you to calm down. I would like to arrive in one piece."

When they finally made it, Liv was rushed to a room. She was set up by the time the doctor arrived.

Dr. Jones checked her, "You are about five centimeters. Shouldn't be too much longer. Do you want an epidural?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

She and Fitz spoke at the same time.

Fitz leaned down to her ear, "Bunny, I love you and you are a strong woman, but I can't take seeing you in pain like this. Take the epidural for me."

She looked towards the doctor, "Yes."

Fitz sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder, "Thank you, Bunny."

Fitz held her hand through every contraction. When Maya showed up, Liv was starting to feel exhausted.

"How is my baby?"

Liv started crying, "Mommy it hurts!"

She sat on the other side of the bed and kissed Liv's cheek. She looked up at Fitz, "How are you doing?"

He chuckled, "I am alright. My hand hurts the most."

Liv yelled, "You try shooting a watermelon out of your ass! Fuck your hand!"

Fitz smirked at Maya, "Epidural is coming."

She smiled, "Thank God!"

After 6 grueling hours of labor, Harley Rose Grant made her debut at 7lbs 5oz. Liv nursed her before she was taken away for her check-up. Fitz was the proud father as he delivered the news to a waiting room full of family and friends.

Later that night, Fitz held Harley in his arms while Liv slept. He walked her around the room talking to her in a soft tone, "Your mom is a bad ass surfer. She can ride the waves most people are scared to go after. She put up with your daddy's shit so she has to be super strong. I hope you are strong like her. I hope you are not afraid to try even if you fail. Failure is another way of proving something simply didn't work. After you fail, get up and try it again. Be bad ass like your mommy."

"Are you really teaching our baby to cuss?" Liv was groggy but still smiled at him.

He shrugged, "She is a biker princess. She has to learn some time."

She sat up slowly as he walked over with the baby, "You look sexy with her in your arms."

He smiled, "Get used to it. I don't see me ever putting her down."

Liv rolled her eyes, "I see it now. Super spoiled."

He sat on the bed with Liv. He kissed her cheek, "This is what life is all about."

"What's that?"

He looked at his daughter, "I got my Bunny and my Nugget. Nothing else matters."

X X

Five years later

"Harley Rose! Stop running in the house!" Liv yelled from the nursery.

Harley was in the hallway whining, "Daddy is home! That means we can _finally_ go to the beach."

Liv groaned but didn't respond.

Fitz came into the house and spotted his princess, "Nugget!"

She ran into his arms, "Daddy!"

He hugged her tight. He missed her while he was at work. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Where is mommy?"

"Changing the boys. I am ready to go, Daddy!"

He kissed her again and put her down, "Okay, baby. Let daddy help mommy with the boys first."

Fitz walked into the nursery to see one of his sons standing up in the crib and the other one on the changing table with Liv.

Noah started whining when he spotted his father, "Da-da!"

Fitz picked him from the crib, "Hey buddy!" He walked over and gave Liv a kiss, "Hey baby! How is my family doing today?"

Liv rolled her eyes in frustration, "Your daughter is a ball of energy today. She is bubbling with too much excitement and the twins are being active 2-year olds going through the terrible twos. To answer your question, your kids are driving your wife insane."

Fitz chuckled, "You go and change while I handle Nicky and Noah. Meet me and the energy ball at the door in ten."

She kissed him slowly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe."

After 10 minutes, the Grants were loaded in the truck headed to the beach. Liv was happy they decided on a house that was close to the beach but still had a backyard for the kids. Finding out she was pregnant with twin boys gave her time to add more toys to the backyard for them. Fitz was an amazing father. He fed the babies when he could. His shop was doing so well that he opened a second location just for customizing bikes. He would take the kids with him to the office whenever he could. It was very rare to see him without one of the kids. Harley had a special spot on her daddy's bike and she loved riding with him. She was truly a biker princess.

When they made it to the beach, Harley couldn't contain her excitement, "Get it, mommy!"

Liv laughed, "Okay, baby."

Liv had made her a custom surfboard with her name 'Nugget' in big letters. Today was the first day she would surf on her own board. She had been surfing with Liv since she was 3. Liv only taught her the basics after first but now she was confident that Harley was ready to ride the waves.

Fitz sat on the beach with the boys alternating his attention between them and his girls.

Nicky pointed to the water, "Har!"

Fitz smiled, "Yeah, Harley is a big girl now."

Noah touch his daddy's shoulder looking behind them, "Da-da, vroom vroom!"

Fitz turned to see what he was pointing to and saw a motorcycle speeding down the road, "Yeah, buddy. Daddy will get you and your brother a bike when you are older. My biker boys."

They built a few sand castles together while watching the girls surf.

Liv was on the water with Harley, "Ok, Harley Rose. Get this wave!"

Harley started peddling hard. She stood up at the right time. It was a small wave, but she rode it like a champ.

After her lesson, she ran to her daddy, "Did you see me, daddy?"

He was beaming with pride, "Yes, I did. My little surfing superstar!"

X X

Later that night, Liv was doing her nighttime routine, when Fitz came into the bedroom.

"It's time to replace Snuffy again. Nicky pulled some stuffing out of him tonight."

Liv laughed, "I am glad I bought a few extras. I will change it out tomorrow and tell him that I washed it." She looked at her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed, "How many stories did your daughter want?"

Fitz stretched, "Three but I bribed her with one. I promised to take her riding with me tomorrow. Your dad and I are going to check out this new shop that wants to collaborate with us on some custom bikes. They want to buy into our brand, but we have to make sure they are worthy."

She joined him on the bed, "I am glad business is good. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while but I have been thinking about retiring from surfing."

Fitz was surprised but supportive, "Whatever you decide is fine with me."

She nodded, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I will support whatever you want to do."

She smiled, "I felt good coaching Harley today. I may start a surf school for young kids plus I can still do reporting at the competition. I just won't compete professionally anymore."

"Okay, baby." He stood up and stripped off his clothes, "Now, Mrs. Grant, I need you to get naked so that I can cuff you to the headboard."

Liv stood up and stammered, "What-? Um- What did I do?"

He pulled the handcuff out of the drawer, "You didn't tell me that your car needed gas the other day. I just happen to check and see you were under a half of tank."

She held up her hand, "Baby, I have told you before, I am capable of putting gas in my car."

He secured the cuffs to the headboard, "I have told you that as my wife, you shouldn't want or need for a thing. You are my priority and my responsibility. I feel secure knowing that you and the kids are okay. That includes making sure your car has enough gas. Your car should never get below half. Not on my watch. Nor should you ever pump your own gas. That's my job as your husband and provider. Now, strip and get that ass over here."

Liv stripped and let him cuff her to the bed. She secretly smiled when his back was turned.

After he checked to make sure she was okay, he dimmed the lights, "You are my sexy wife."

She felt like she could cum from his voice alone.

He joined her on the bed and started rubbing his hands all over her body, "My wife should be taken care of. She should be relaxed and stress-free. If she is not, then I am failing as a husband and failure is not an option."

Liv moaned as his tongue touched her clit, "Oh god."

He spread her cheeks, "I love my wife." He pushed his tongue deeper into her core.

Liv gripped the headboard as she felt her body tense from her orgasm, "Fitz!"

Fitz raised his head, "Who takes care of you?"

When she didn't answer, he smacked her ass. She jumped.

He asked her again, "Who takes care you?"

She moaned, "My husband."

"Damn right." He drove his tongue back into her cunt.

"Fitz, please!"

He shook his head, "No!"

He smacked her ass while his tongue was buried in her.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!"

As she came down from her orgasm, Fitz thrust his cock into her tight pussy, "Yeah, baby!"

She moaned and panted, "Oh! Fitz!"

He thrust harder, "I will always take care of you, baby." He kissed her back and shoulder, "My Bunny! My wife!"

Liv's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She loved when he fucked her like a caveman and cherished her at the same time.

He was a deep as he could go, "I should keep you tied up all night and eat you until you can't walk."

She shook her head, "No!" She knew he would do it.

He growled as he went harder and faster, "Mine! Mine!" He kept saying it over and over until he spilled his seed in her.

After he released her and cleaned her up, they laid in bed together with her head on his chest.

He stroked her back and kissed her head, "The good thing about you retiring is we can have another baby."

She lifted her head, "Hell no. Those three are enough."

He rolled on top of her, "I would have a million babies if they looked like you."

She ran her hands through his head, "Well since I am your bunny, we might as well fuck like rabbits."

He laughed, "Hell yes! Round two baby!"

The end


End file.
